Tigger, Boo and Chibs: Alternative Drabbles
by HaylsValo
Summary: Alternative Series to my main story and drabble series. 100 and 200 word drabbles based around what would have happened to Tig, Chibs and Boo should the events of the 'alternative' drabble been true as well as drabbles exploring other alternative plot scenarios.
1. Alternative

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**_Readers please remember that this is an_ alternative_ drabble series and the drabbles included in this series do_** **not****_ happen in the main story but are merely little snap shots of what would have happened in Boo, Chibs and Tig's lives should_ this_ drabble really happened. Enjoy!_**

**Alternative – Boo surprises Chibs **

"I'm free!" Chibs yelled as he barreled down the corridor in his wheelchair.

He skidded to a halt in front of Bobby, Jax and Half-Sack before leaping out of the chair jubilantly and embracing his brothers.

They didn't have his cut, but Chibs didn't mind; he'd put it on at the clubhouse in front of everyone.

He was just glad to finally be leaving hospital – albeit a little noisily.

The Scotsmen couldn't help but gasp in shock, beam in happiness, when he spotted Boo standing in front of the hospital holding his cut.

He broke away from his brothers at once and ran to her.

Boo shrieked and giggled as he hoisted her up off her feet and kissed her deeply.

"Hey you." She grinned as he put her back on her feet, her fingers tracing the scars on his cheeks.

"Hey." Chibs said, rubbing his nose against hers. "You're meant to be in New York." He pointed out, before kissing her again.

"I wanted to surprise you." Boo explained. "I can do signings any time."

"I love you!" Chibs grinned, kissing Boo again.

"I love you too!" Boo replied, holding up Chibs' cut so that he could slip it on. "That's better; you're you again." She said once he had it on.

"Aye; I'm all better, I've got my cut, I've got my brothers and I've got my woman." Chibs nodded. "Life can't get much better."

At that Boo smiled, took Chibs hands in hers, entwined their fingers.

"It can." Boo said.

"What do yeh mean?" Chibs asked, scowling in confusion, heart pounding in anticipation.

"I mean; I'm still pregnant." Boo whispered, grinning broadly, eyes glittering.

"What?"

Boo giggled, as it was not just Chibs that spoke up, but Bobby, Jax and Half-Sack too – Boo hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy, not even Tig; she wanted Chibs to be the first to know.

"In New York I was feeling really rough so I went to see a doctor." Boo explained. "And basically I was carrying twins before, but I only miscarried one as a result of the explosion… "

Tears filled her eyes then, her smile got wider. She pressed Chibs hand against her flat belly and looked deep into his eyes.

"The other is still in there. Healthy, doing really well." She whispered. "I'm 8 weeks along now and I'm due August 25th."

Chibs had tears in his eyes too by then, his smile matched Boo's.

"You mean…" he began, pausing to choke back tears of joy. "My baby is in there? Our baby?" he asked, rubbing Boo's belly a little.

"Yeah, our baby is in there." Boo nodded, tears now flowing free. "Check your cut pocket."

Chibs did. He found an ultrasound scan, dated two days previously, the name 'Mrs. Telford' scrawled in the corner.

It was their baby…

Chibs gasped and tried to speak but was unable to. He was just too ecstatic, too amazing.

His girl was pregnant; they were doing to be parents!

So instead, Chibs hoisted Boo up into the air for a second time, kissed her with as much passion as he could muster as he twirled her round and round.

All the while Jax, Bobby and Half-Sack clapped and cheered.

Boo giggled as Chibs put her down, even more so when Chibs pushed up her shirt and pressed a whiskery kiss to her tummy.

He was so happy, the others waited until the couple had announced their news to the entire clubhouse before they told him about Jax going Nomad, Caracara and all else that was wrong in the SAMCRO world.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	2. Birth

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Birth – Boo has a baby [Sequel to 'Alternative']**

Boo squeezed Chibs hand tight.

She'd gone in to labor the day before her due date and now, 17 hours later it was her due date, she was fully dilated and trying to push her child into the world.

She was in agony, utterly exhausted and ready to tear Chibs head off.

"Why did you do this to me?" she sobbed, shoving Chibs away as she waited for the next contraction to hit. "I fucking hate you! This hurts so much, you bastard!"

Chibs was torn between being hurt and wanting to laugh.

"Yeh wanted me teh do this to yeh, remember?" he teased, instantly regretting his words.

"Get the _fuck_ outta here!" Boo barked, snarling, eyes ablaze.

"But darlin'…" Chibs began, just as Boo screamed as the next contraction hit.

"Filip, please!" Boo cried, holding her hand out to him.

Against his better judgment, Chibs took it, held it tight, moved closer and kissed Boo's forehead.

"This is it Mrs. Telford." The doctor said. "One last big push should do it."

Boo frantically nodded and pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on Hen, yeh can do it." Chibs encouraged.

Suddenly a stark, loud cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed as Boo relaxed her body and chuckled in relief and happiness.

The screaming, scrawny little thing was immediately placed on Boo's chest, covered with a blanket.

"I have a son!" Chibs beamed, kissing first Boo's forehead then his boy's.

"I wanna call his Alex…." Boo muttered as she too kissed the baby's forehead and held his tiny fist between her fingers.

"Aye, knew yeh would." Chibs nodded. "Alexander Telford. I like it."

"No; Alexander Filip Telford." Boo replied.

Chibs beamed, kissed her deeply.

"I love you Filip." Boo whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Telford."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	3. Alexander

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Alexander – Tig meets his grandson. **

Tig beamed at his daughter; she looked worn, yet so happy. She had that 'new mom' glow about her and was gazing down at her newborn son with the utmost love.

"Hey doll." He said, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I can't believe my little girl is a mommy."

"I can barely believe it myself." Boo chuckled. "You wanna hold him?"

"Sure." Tig said as he sat down and made himself comfortable. "Give him here then doll."

Boo carefully eased her son into her father's arms, beamed as the baby gurgled happily and stared up at his grandfather in wonder.

The memory of holding his own newborns flooding back, telling Tig what to do, how to support his grandson's fragile form.

"Jesus Christ he looks just like Chibs doesn't he?" Tig marveled, for the baby's features were so similar to his fathers it was almost unreal.

"I know." Boo chuckled proudly.

"You guys picked a name for this little guy?" Tig asked.

"Yeah; we've named him Alexander Filip Telford."

"You named him after me?" Tig asked in disbelief, touched by the gesture.

"You're my daddy and I love you more than anything; of course I named him after you!" Boo grinned.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	4. Up

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Up – Chibs and Boo quarrel **

Boo and Chibs were woken by Alex's cries.

"It's your turn." Boo mumbled sleepily as she buried her head under her pillow.

"Fuckin' isn't." Chibs replied. "I got up last night."

"No, you were drunk and fell asleep as you heated up his milk so I had to do it!" Boo drawled in annoyance.

"I still got up!" Chibs said. "It counts."

"No it doesn't!" Boo snapped back. "Go and feed your son!" she added, giving him a shove.

"If you get up, he just latches on to yeh breast, drinks his fill and goes back teh sleep. If I get up, I've got to spend an age heating up his bottle and shit, so you should so it."

"Do you have any idea how fucking sore my nipples are Filip?" Boo cried. "I would like one night's break from him sucking them raw!"

"Please, it can't hurt that bad lass, he's got no teeth." Chibs drawled. "And yeh like it when I suck on yer tits; how different can it be?"

"It's very fucking different you ignorant ass!" Boo snapped, rolling out of bed. "I'll feed him! But don't you expect to get near my tits any time soon!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	5. Stay

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Stay – What would have happened if Chibs had stayed with Boo after confessing his love for her. [Part 1 of 2]**

Chibs watched Boo sleep in his arms and couldn't help but think how perfect she looked there, how right holding her felt.

Despite his sadness he took comfort in the soft, warm weight of her, her sweet, intoxicating smell, the way her arms held him tight.

He wondered if he was an idiot for deciding not to be with her, if he'd made the wrong decision.

But that was dangerous thinking and Chibs knew it, so he shook those thoughts away.

He knew he should just leave but he loved the feel of Boo in his arms so much, he didn't want to let her go.

Especially when she snuggled into him more, mewed softly in her sleep.

He decided to stay with her until morning – it was late after all and he was tired.

He soon fell asleep with Boo in his arms.

He woke at dawn when the early morning sun hit his eyes.

Boo was still in his arms, only now she was smiling up at him, looking beautiful with sleep tussled hair and weary, sparkling eyes.

Before she could say a word, Chibs kissed her.

All sense and reason left Chibs when she kissed him back.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	6. Bedroom

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Bedroom – Chibs gives in [Part 2 of 2]**

That kiss stole Chibs breathe away and when he pulled away for air he found himself lost in Boo's ocean like eyes.

"Take me to yer bedroom." He whispers huskily before he could stop himself.

"What?" Boo chocks out, desperately searching Chibs' face for answers.

"I love you." Chibs replies, pausing to kiss Boo again. "And you love me." Another pause, another kiss. "Wakin' up and seein' yeh in my arms made me realize I want to give this a go; us…"

"But what about all you said last night? About living by the club, about wanting better for me?" Boo asks.

"I _do_ what better fer yeh." Chibs agrees. "But I can be a better man, a man you deserve, I promise Hen."

Chibs knew in that moment that he could be a better man. For Boo.

"I know you can." Boo smiles. "I believe in you Filip."

"So do we think we can give it a try? Us?" Chibs asks, rubbing his nose against Boo's.

"We can." Boo nods.

She laces her fingers with his, leads him into her bedroom where they make love.

As soon as he's inside of Boo, Chibs knows he's made the right decision…

_**I did consider this plotline while I was at this point in the story and I had what would happen mapped out. For you enjoyment, here is what I planned for the story, had I taken it in this direction. **_

_**Tig returns and discovers Boo and Chibs have had sex. He goes nuts, beats the crap out of Chibs, bans Boo from seeing him and tries to get his patch stripped. Clay refuses to do anything of the sort, since everything that Chibs and Boo did was consensual and because Boo is 18.**_

_**A month later Boo discovers she's pregnant. As mad as Tig still is at Chibs, he doesn't want Boo to be a single mother or for her child to grow up without its father, so he relents and allowed Chibs and Boo to be together.**_

_**Boo moves in with Chibs and changes college's to one with a daycare on campus so she can still continue with her studies. Her pregnancy and good grades made her eligible to a scholarship, which she wins, meaning she and Chibs don't have to worry about her fees.**_

_**Chibs and Boo's relationship starts off strong but soon starts to fall apart. When Boo is six months pregnant she goes into labor, which the doctors are able to stop, but as all this is happening, Chibs is with another woman. Devastated, Boo leaves him and moves back in with Tig.**_

_**She gives birth to a baby boy three months later with Chibs at her side. She allows him to be part of their sons (Alex) life, but their relationship is very strained and they argue a lot. **_

_**After Alex's first birthday, Chibs and Boo start to reconnect and become close friends once again. They keep it as that though, just friends, for neither wants to risk what they have by getting back together.**_

_**Close to their son's third birthday however, they start having sex. For a long time it's just that; occasional sex between two friends but it starts happening more and more often until the point where they are basically a couple without being a couple. **_

_**The day of Abel's homecoming Boo climbs off Chibs mid-sex and asks him what's going on between them. They talk about the fact that they are basically a couple, about how bad things were between them last time they were together and the fact they never stopped loving one another but ultimately the conversation goes nowhere and they end up arguing. **_

_**A few days later Boo turns up on Chibs door with Alex and their bags. Tig is lying to her about Donna's death and she knows it. Chibs lets them in without questioning what Tig's lies are or why Boo chose to come to him over Gemma.**_

_**After Chibs puts his son to bed Boo tells him she did a stupid thing on her way to his. She reveals a bandage on her wrist and Chibs gets upset and slightly angry, asks her what she did. He calls her 'Hen' for the first time since they were last together. Boo says what she did wasn't so stupid after all and reveals a tiny crow clutching a Scottish flag inked on her wrist.**_

_**Chibs kisses Boo, takes her to bed and they make love. They decide to give their relationship another shot and Chibs gets permission from Clay to take a family vacation so they can reconnect as a family.**_

_**While there Otto is attacked and a non-SAMCRO mechanic at Teller-Morrow dies in a car bomb so they return. Their relationship is stronger than ever and Boo and Alex move in with Chibs.**_

_**Boo soon discovers she is pregnant again and that she is already 5 months along, meaning she conceived before they'd gotten back together. Both see it as a sign they did the right thing in giving their relationship another chance. **_

_**Chibs misses the run in Ireland in which Padraic dies for Boo has left a frantic message on his prepay saying she's in hospital with Alex. He stays behind to get through to her and discovers his son simply broke his arm. As a result, Chibs is in the next room when Gemma, Jimmy and Fiona point guns at one another. He goes in at the sound of Jimmy's voice and Jimmy fires without thinking, killing Fiona. Gemma shots Jimmy dead as Chibs dives in front of his daughter to protect her. **_

_**After many long discussions with both Boo and Kerrianne, Chibs convinces his daughter to return to Charming with him.**_

_**Despite being able to, he doesn't propose to Boo. He wants to take things one day at a time with her, especially after what happened last time they were together. **_

_**The 14 months Clay and the others are inside are wonderful. Boo gives birth to a baby girl, who they name Ella. Kerrianne excels in sports at school as she has her fathers aim. Alex starts school and proves to be a troublemaker with his mother's creativity (Boo is a children's author) and often talks his way out of trouble.**_

_**Chibs plans to propose to Boo after the guys get out, but things soon go to hell so he puts it off for a while until they calm down… I didn't plan past series 4 when I considered this plotline as it wasn't out yet.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this alternative plot-line to the main story! Tell me what you think; would you have preferred this version? **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	7. Babysitter

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Babysitter – Tig looks after baby Alex**

Tig sighed as he finally settled on the couch with a cold beer.

He'd was babysitting his grandson and had only just gotten him to go to sleep.

The little bugger had cried for hours after his parents had left and no amount of rocking him, talking to him, feeding or changing him would make him stop.

He'd finally settled after Tig had sung to him – something he wouldn't be telling Chibs or Boo.

When Tig had offered to baby-sit so that Chibs and Boo could reconnect, he'd expected it to be easy.

Dawn and Fawn had been quiet, well-behaved babies and he'd expected Alex to be the same.

But he wasn't. He was fussy, loud and rather annoying.

The only person who could calm him quickly was Boo – even Chibs struggled to stop his own son from crying.

A combination, Tig believed, of her being a natural mother and of Alex being a momma's boy.

Just as Tig opened his beer, baby Alex's high-pitched wails reached his ears.

"Goddammit!" Tig groaned as he slammed his beer down. "I'm never babysitting you again, you hear?" he growled as he carefully lifted Alex from his crib.

Alex just continued to scream.

_**In the last drabble, I wrote out a basic plotline for what would have happened in the main story, had Chibs stayed with Boo the night they confessed their love. If there's anything similar you want to read – e.g. what would have happened had Boo not overdosed etc – let me know and I'll tell you what I had planned. I think up various different scenarios for every chapter and track each one through the series in my head to see if it works so I have plenty of unused plotlines to share with you all!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	8. Tears

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Tears – Chibs feels useless **

Chibs sat in the rocking chair next to his sons crib close to tears.

His son lay next to him, red-faced and screaming.

Something he'd been doing since Boo had left hours previously.

Chibs hadn't been able to get him to stop, to calm him down.

He felt totally useless, like a horrible father – he couldn't even get his little boy to stop crying!

He envied how easily Boo was able to comfort their son; she could get him to stop crying in seconds.

He wished she'd hurry home but she'd be in New York until Monday.

Chibs feared Alex would cry until then …

After a few minute's wallowing in self-pity, Chibs pulled himself together and lifted his son into his arms.

"Come on boy, stop crying fer me, I'm yer da." Chibs cooed as he rocked Alex. "It's just you and me fer a few days lad, mummy had teh go teh work."

Alex just continued to scream.

Chibs wanted to scream too but instead he pressed his nose against Alex's and rubbed them together.

Suddenly Alex stopped screaming and started giggling, so a relieved Chibs did it again.

"Yer just like yer mother my boy." he chuckled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	9. Step

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Step – Baby Alex takes his first steps**

Chibs and Boo were arguing about Chibs' insurance, keeping their voices low to avoid upsetting Alex, who was playing with Chibs' boots.

"It's my insurance, I'll pay fer it."

"But you can't afford too." Boo replied, throat tight. "Filip if something happens to you again, another explosion or…" she trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

Chibs sighed, cupped her cheek.

"Hen nothing is gonna happen teh me." He promised.

"It _will_!" Boo insisted tearfully. "And then we'll lose you." She added, looking at Alex.

Alex seemed to have sensed his mother was upset because he was looking up at her, a sad look about his face.

"Momma?" he whimpered as he used Chibs' pant leg to hoist himself to his feet.

"I'm okay baby boy." Boo said, beaming and wiping her tears.

Before she could pick Alex up, he let go of Chibs leg and took a wobbly, uncertain step towards her, then another and another before finally tumbling into her outstretched arms.

"Clever boy, you walked!" Boo praised cuddling Alex close before kissing his cheek.

Chibs embraced his family, ruffled his sons curls proudly.

"You pay my insurance Hen…" he whispered grudgingly, kissing her. "I can't lose this."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	10. First

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**First – Alex's first word **

"Come on baby boy, talk to mummy." Boo cooed.

Ten month old Alex was close to talking, his rambling nonsense sounded more like real words everyday.

"Leave him be Hen, he'll talk in his own good time." Chibs chuckled as Alex simply made a 'ba' sound and pointed as his teddy.

"I really think it will be today." Boo insisted as made Alex's teddy dance. "Look Alex; teddy! Can you say teddy?"

Alex just stared, shoved his fist in his mouth and sucked on it.

Chibs chuckled some more.

"Quiet you!" Boo snapped at him, throwing a stuffed dog at him.

"Domestic violence will get yeh nowhere Hen." Chibs said as he caught the dog.

"Very funny." Boo drawled, rolling her eyes. "Say something for mummy Alex." Boo cooed, returning her attentions to her son.

Eyes twinkling, Alex pulled his fist out of his mouth, grinned and pointed at his father.

"Scotty." He said, which sent Boo into a fit of giggles.

"Good boy Alex, your first word!" she cheered, clapping.

"Did yeh teach him to say that?" Chibs chuckled as he picked Alex up and proudly kissed his cheek.

"No, I don't know where that came from." Boo giggled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	11. Cookie

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As you can probably tell, I've changed the 'cover' of this drabble series. It's now a picture of what Alex would look like. **_

_**A request.**_

**Cookie – Chibs sneaks his son a treat**

Alex whined and reached for the freshly baked cookies on the counter.

"'Ookie!" he whined, his fingers waggling.

"Not until after dinner sweetie." Boo said as she kissed his forehead.

"'Ookie!" Alex repeated, lower lip trembling.

"No." Boo said firmly, shaking her head.

Immediately, Alex burst into tears. He threw his bear to the floor and tried to climb out of his highchair.

"Hey, what's the matter laddie?" Chibs cooed when he appeared in the kitchen moments later.

"'Ookie!" Alex wailed once more as Chibs scooped him up into his arms and kissed his cheek.

Alex immediately calmed, cuddled into his father, pointed his cubby finger at the cookies.

"Mummy won't let yeh have a cookie huh?" he asked.

Alex shook his head frantically.

"He'll spoil his dinner! He can have one after." Boo said. "Now I've got to run to the store, don't you be giving him a cookie Filip Telford." She warned as she hurried out the door.

Chibs waited until he heard the front door close.

"Here yeh are my boy, don't yeh be tellin' yer mother." He chuckled as he handed a jubilant Alex a cookie.

Alex giggled and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	12. Talk

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Talk – Tig has no idea what Alex is saying. **

"Tig can you hold him a moment, I've gotta run to the office." Boo said as she held out Alex to him.

"Sure thing kid." Tig said, dumping his tools and wiping the oil off his hands before he accepted his grandson. "Hey munchkin." Tig cooed as Alex gurgled happily and pulled at the sleeve of his work shirt.

"Thanks daddy." Boo grinned, kissing Tig's cheek before hurrying off.

"What's up with you then little man?" Tig asked as he ruffled Alex's hair.

Alex shrieked in delight and tried to grab Tig's rings, which glittered in the sunlight.

"You like my rings?" Tig chuckled as he waggled his fingers for Alex's enjoyment.

Alex muttered to his grandfather as he reached for his rings, his words the sort of rambling nonsense only babies could say.

"What you saying munchkin?" Tig chuckled.

Alex simply beamed and rambled on enthusiastically, his incoherent words clearly directed at Tig.

"Can you say Tig munchkin?" Tig asked. "Tig." He repeated slowly, pointing at himself.

"Ick!" Alex replied joyfully.

"That's not even close." Tig teased. "Come on little man, say Tig."

"Ick!" Alex squealed, giggling madly.

"Tig!"

But from then on, to Alex, grandpa Tig was 'Ick'.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	13. Older

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Older – Boo imagines what her son will look like**

As Boo watched her newborn son settle to sleep in her arms, she started to imagine how he might look when he was grown.

He already looked a lot like Chibs, so Boo was certain he'd bear a striking resemblance to his father, but she expected him to be slimmer, like she was, with her eyes.

He'd bulk out as he grew though; have a muscular chest and arms, like Clay.

She expected that her son would have his hair cut just like his fathers, even from a young age and no matter how much he was bullied.

And he'd have Tig's sense of humor, although it'd be much more innocent, childlike.

He'd idolize his father and grandfather both, want to be like them when he was older.

Boo hoped he'd have her creativity though, her intelligence and enough good sense to realize his future didn't have to lay with SAMCRO just because that's what his daddy did.

She wanted her boy to forge his own path in life, to find what he enjoyed in life, what he excelled at and make his living from it.

She knew however, that there was a strong chance he'd end up a Son.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	14. Runaway

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I was looking at old reviews on the main story and saw one that suggested Boo should have run away after Clay beat the hell out of Tig. At the time I considered it so here's a drabble showing her running away followed by the plotline of the story should this have happened. Enjoy **_

**Runaway – Boo flees Charming**

Boo waited until the house was empty to leave.

In the week since Clay had beaten up Tig, she'd withdrawn all the money from her account, packed a bag, brought train tickets to Arizona.

Where she was going after that, she didn't know.

She knew she'd upset many people by leaving but she couldn't live with Clay any longer, not after his years of neglect, not after what he'd done to Tig.

She took little with her, just the basic essentials – clothes, a jacket, a torch and the like - as well as a photo album filled with her most treasured pictures, including the one picture she had of Chibs.

No matter what happened she wanted to remember him: his smile, the way he called her darlin', the time he'd kissed her cheek…

She also took her Teller-Morrow shirt, to remind her of Tig.

Boo took great comfort from that shirt, it smelt like the mechanic and holding it close made her feel connected to him.

Her days were soon filled with endless train and bus journeys, nights spent under bridges, takeaway teas for warmth and the cheapest ready-to-eat food Boo could find.

All too soon, her money ran out…

_**What would have happened in the story, had I taken it in this direction – **_

_**By the time Boo's money has run out, she is deep in the heart of Texas in a small town not dissimilar to Charming. **_

_**She had $1 and is going to use it to contact Gemma but she sees a 'help wanted' sign in a local automotive repair shop and enquires. The elderly couple who run the shop are hesitant at first, but Boo convinces them her name is Alexis Telford and that she's 18. She tells them her parents kicked her out after her highschool graduation. After showing the couple – Jan and Robert – her mechanical skills, they hire her and offer her their spare room. **_

_**She soon settles in with them, they are kindly and like grandparents to her. She is a popular mechanic at the automotive shop and gets on well with all the locals. She studies in secret on her laptop, completing many courses online, including her GED.**_

_**She ends up in the small town for years. She is settled and content there but not one day passes when she doesn't think of Tig or Chibs. She has two relatively long term boyfriends in Texas. She often fantasizes she is making love to Chibs while having sex with them.**_

_**For a long time, almost two years, the club work tirelessly in trying to find her, although Clay's enthusiasm seems somewhat forced. As time goes by, they search for her less and less until it is just Tig and Chibs keeping up the search for her.**_

_**Chibs thinks of Boo often too, worries for her, wants to find her. He finds it odd that he is so connected to her considering he knew her for so short a time.**_

_**Tig becomes increasingly volatile and reliant on alcohol. He misses Boo and blames himself for her leaving. He continues to search for even despite the fact he has convinced himself she's dead. His relationship with those in the club – bar Chibs – becomes very strained, especially his relationship with Clay. He remains a loyal member of SAMCRO however. He and Chibs bond over their desperate search for Boo. **_

_**Almost five years pass. Boo is 21, still working for and living with Jan and Robert. She has saved thousands of dollars as they treat her like family and don't let her pay for a thing. She's also written a novel in her spare time which is published just after she turns 21 – it's a love story about a vigilant criminal for a striking resemblance to Chibs that falls in love with the daughter of a criminal he tracks down and kills.**_

_**Chibs travels to Texas around this time to attend a bike rally that an old army buddy will be at. On his way home, he breaks down and pulls into an automotive repair shop in a small town…**_

_**Boo comes out to greet a customer and is instead met with the sight of Chibs. They immediately recognize one another and embrace awkwardly. Boo soon bursts into tears so Chibs gives her a proper hug and kisses her cheek, reassures her that if she doesn't want to anyone to know she's in Texas he won't say a thing. **_

_**Chibs begs Boo to come home with him after she tells him all that has happened to her. He tells her how distraught Tig became after she left, how much of a state he'd been in since then. **_

_**Seeing Chibs makes Boo miss Charming, Tig and all that was there terribly. She wants to go back with him yet she wants to stay with Jan and Robert, who she has become incredibly close to. **_

_**The elderly couple make the choice for her after they meet her 'uncle' and discover he wants her to return home with him. They want to retire, sell up shop and move to Florida but didn't want to leave Boo with no job or home. They talk with her and she decides to return home with 'uncle Filip' and helps them to sell their home and business, which only takes a few days as there were buyers already interested. Jan and Robert take down Chibs address and promise to contact Boo once they are in Florida. As a parting gift they give her $20,000**_

_**She and Chibs start the long journey back to Charming a week after they first meet again. No one in Charming knows Boo is returning; they want it to be a surprise. **_

_**Since they first saw one another again, there has been sexual chemistry between Boo and Chibs which has been kept at bay because Jan and Robert believe they are related. The pair are incredibly attracted to one another and a day on Chibs bike together only makes things worse. The share a motel room that night and have sex. They do this on every night of their journey back to Charming but it remains just that, sex. During the day they do not talk about it and they are strictly friends. **_

_**Chibs offers Boo a place to stay until she can find her own apartment, which Boo accepts. They arrive in Charming late at night but Boo insists on being taken to Tig's first. Tig can't believe his eyes when he sees Boo, he hugs her tight and cries a little, as does Boo. They tell one another how much they're missed each other. **_

_**Boo tells him she will return in the morning so they can talk. Tig offers to let her stay at his, but admits his apartment is 'a bit of a mess'. Boo says she's already staying with Chibs and nods her head at him; he is waiting for her on his Dyna outside Tig's apartment. Tig smirks at Boo at once, gives her an all-knowing look and says 'You're fucking him aren't you doll?' his words more statement that question. Boo confirms this by going bright red. **_

_**She and Chibs fuck when they return to his apartment. The next morning she goes to Tig's, as promised, and spends the whole day catching up with him. He tells her he understands why she ran away and assures her that he isn't and that he was never mad at her. She returns to Chibs apartment in the evening and they again, fuck. The day after that, Boo returns to Teller-Morrow and lets her family know that she's home. **_

_**A week later Boo is all settled in her new apartment, she takes a job as a reporter for the Charming newspaper. **_

_**She and Chibs continue to have occasional, meaningless sex but their relationship goes no further for a long time. Her relationship with Tig is much the same as it was before, he is still like a father to her but closer to a friend. She is also able to build somewhat of a relationship with Clay and reconnects with everyone in the club. **_

_**The night Donna dies Chibs shows up at Boo's apartment at 3am, drunk and in a state. Thinking he wants comfort sex and needing it herself, Boo lets him in. Boo soon realizes that he isn't after sex when he just sits on her couch and tries in vain to tell her something. He struggles to get the words out but eventually tells her that he's in love with her. Boo shrugs this off as 'drunk-talk'. Chibs is hurt by this but before he can insist that he really does love Boo, he passes out. Boo tenderly takes off his cut and boots, covers him with a blanket. She goes to bed but can't sleep; Chibs words rush about in her head all night long. She soon comes to the realization that she loves Chibs. She doesn't however, trust that he loves her as he was so drunk when he told her. **_

_**Nothing is said between them the next morning and their casual sex abruptly stops. They however, stand together at Donna's funeral. Halfway through the service, Boo takes Chibs hand in hers, laces their fingers. As Jax disrupts the service, Boo tells Chibs she loves him. He returns the sentiment at once. This time Boo believes him. **_

_**The couple is in the process of moving in together when Chibs is blown up. As Boo waits for Chibs to wake, she has his crow inked on her shoulder blade. She shows it too him after he wakes. Chibs knows then that he and Boo are for life. After Fiona's visit – in which she and Boo almost come to blows – Chibs asks Boo to marry him. Boo doesn't give him a real answer, she just says 'Ask me again after you're divorced'. Chibs promises too.**_

_**This is as far as I planned for this version of the story but I know that at some point, I'd have Chibs and Boo marry. Jan and Robert would be invited and they'd tell Boo they had always known that she wasn't who she said she was but choose not to question it as she obviously had her reasons for lying and leaving her family. They felt it was their duty to take her in and watch over her until she felt ready to go home. **_

_**What did you think? Do you want more of these alterative scenarios? If so are there any you'd like to read about? What would have happened if say, Tig had refused to take guardianship of Boo for instance? Let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	15. Ick

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Ick – Kozik realizes something.**

Alex giggled and squealed in delight as he watched Spongebob on Juice's laptop while his father was at church.

Tig and Kozik left church first and Alex was quick to notice.

Spongebob suddenly forgotten, he wiggled off the couch and bounded towards his grandfather.

"Ick!" he cried as he threw his arms around Tig's legs.

"Hey there munchkin." Tig grinned as he scooped Alex up into his arms. "What you up to?"

"Spongebob!" Alex explained happily, pointing at Juice's laptop.

Tig ruffled Alex's hair, put him back on the couch.

"Well you keep watching Spongebob little man, grandpa has to go work." He said.

Alex's face fell at once, his lower lip trembled, wide eyes filled with tears.

"Ick!" he whined as he reached out for Tig.

"I'm sor-" Tig began, only to be interrupted by Kozik's laughter. "What is it Lemonhead?" Tig spat.

"Ick? The kid calls you _Ick_?" Kozik chuckled. "Oh man that's brilliant! Alex you're a little genius." he added as he patted Alex's head. "Come on then Ick, let's go and see Darby."

Tig scowled but didn't swear at Kozik as Alex would hear.

He decided it was about time he taught Alex to say 'Tig'.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	16. Life

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. What would have happened had Boo not died in the 'One perfect week…' oneshot.**_

**Life – The start of Tig and Boo's life together**

Tig held Boo's hand tight and carefully helped her into a wheelchair.

It'd been 3 months since she'd fallen of the back of his bike and been run over and she was finally being released from hospital.

She still needed months of physiotherapy to help her walk and doctors had warned her that she'd been left infertile but she was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Comfortable doll?" Tig asked as Boo settled into the chair.

"Yeah." Boo nodded.

Tig grinned, kissed her, first on the lips and then on the engagement ring that adorned her left ring finger.

The ring he'd given to her as she'd lain in the road dying was on a chain around her neck.

"Then let's get you the hell out of here." Tig said as he started wheeling her towards the exit. "Let's go home."

"I still can't believe you moved for me." Boo chuckled as she fiddled with her engagement ring. "You loved your apartment."

"I love you more." Tig replied. "And you can't handle stairs right now, so I moved to a place that doesn't have stairs."

"I love you too Tiggy." Boo sighed happily. "Let's go and start our life together."

_**If I'd taking this route with the oneshot and expanded on it, this is what would have happened - **_

_**Boo and Tig soon settle into life together. Boo's physiotherapy is draining and difficult and she can't walk without crutches and even then, not far at all. She and Tig manage to rebuild their sex life, although it takes time. Tig is patient with Boo though, understanding. **_

_**Their first year together focuses mainly on Boo's recovery but their relationship becomes very deep and meaningful as the nights where Boo's pain keeps her from sleeping and to distract her from the pain of her physiotherapy, Tig and Boo talk about anything and everything.**_

_**A year to the day of Boo's accident, the couple get married but things do not go as planned. A Mayan attack keeps Tig from arriving on time and when he shows up, he's got a bullet in his shoulder. He wants to get married to Boo before he goes to hospital though.**_

_**Through a gap in her door – so Tig cannot see her in her dress – Boo begs him to go to the hospital, but Tig refuses. He tells her 'Today is our wedding day. So I'm going to marry you today Boo, bullet in my shoulder of not.' Boo relents and Tig's shoulder is temporarily patched up.**_

_**Tig stands in front of all their family and friends, covered in his own blood, staring down at Boo in awe. She walks down the aisle to him unaided, looking stunning in a flowing white gown. He has to help her with her last few steps and ends up getting blood all over her dress, but neither of them care. Their photographer offers to edit out the blood, but Boo tells him not too because the blood on her dress is part of their day, represents what their life is. **_

_**They spent their wedding night in hospital, Boo still in her bloodied dress, Tig high on painkillers after getting the bullet taken out of his shoulder. Against doctor's wishes, Tig discharges himself the next morning and he and Boo head to Vegas for their honeymoon. Despite the pain it causes him, Tig sweeps Boo up into his arms and carries her into their hotel room where they consummate their marriage. **_

_**Years pass, shit stays calm within the club. Boo eventually walks normally again and her and Tig's relationship stays strong, if occasionally volatile. When they argue its explosive and borders on violent and the make-up sex is passionate and frenzied. **_

_**They look into adoption but know it's not really a possibility because of Tig's past. They never use protection when they have sex in hopes that maybe, Boo might get pregnant. **_

_**When Wendy becomes pregnant and abuses drugs during her pregnancy Boo falls into a depression; she thinks it's unfair that Wendy gets a child and she doesn't. Tig tries to be of a comfort to her but as shit is getting bad for the club, he can't be there for her as much as he'd like and they start to become distant. **_

_**Boo spent increasing amounts of time at the hospital with Abel and everyone starts to worry for her. Tig seriously considers kidnapping a baby from an orphanage so he can give his wife the child she craves but Gemma and Clay talk him out of it. **_

_**After accidentally killing Donna, Tig and Boo become even more distant. Boo talks to Rosen about divorce; she wants to leave Tig so she can be allowed to adopt a child. Rosen keeps the information to himself.**_

_**After Tig confesses to Opie and gets the shit kicked out of him Boo realizes that she doesn't want to leave him; the damage has been done however, Rosen accidentally lets it slip that Boo wanted a divorce. Hurt, heartbroken and angry, Tig lashes out at Boo and hits her, sending her tumbling to the floor. She catches her head on the table and her head is split open, blood pours everywhere. **_

_**Boo doesn't say anything, she just packs a bag and walks away from him. Tig begs her not to go, tells her he's sorry but she doesn't even look at him, she just leaves. **_

_**A week after Tig is jailed with the others, after all that has happened with Abel and Tara, Tig gets a visitor. It's Boo. Tig can hardly believe his eyes, he wants to hug Boo, kiss her and tell of how much he loves and misses her, but he doesn't. He just sits in his chair and lets her speak. **_

_**Boo tells him she loves him, that she misses him. She tells him she's renting an apartment in Hayward and that ever since she walked out on him, she's been really ill. She explains that's she pregnant with his child and that because of the accident the pregnancy will be utterly brutal on her; she needs to stay of her feet as much as possible and rest. **_

_**Tig is elated and tells her so, he also says he understands if she wants a divorce and promises to always be there for her and their child. Boo tells him she doesn't want to leave him and that, providing he promises never to hit her again and providing he behave himself in jail, she will be waiting for him with their child when he gets out. **_

_**Tig agrees and he and Boo talk. They decide that Boo should give up her apartment in Hayward and stay with Gemma until their baby is born. **_

_**Boo stays with Gemma for the next 7 months and as the doctors predicted, the pregnancy is brutal on her; the morning sickness never goes away, moving about is soon painful and a struggle and she can barely keep anything down. Gemma takes good care of Boo though and manages to work out a diet that she can keep down. **_

_**During that time, the free members of the club, Gemma and the prospects sort out, decorate and help Boo move into a new home that is suitable for her, Tig and their child.**_

_**She eventually gives birth to a little girl, 6 days early. A week after the birth she and her daughter go to jail to visit Tig. She has not named their daughter as she wants Tig to see his little girl and for them to pick out a name together. They name her Ebony because she was born with a full head of dark, Tig-like curls. Tig nicknames her Twinkle because her eyes seem to constantly glitter. Before long, it's what everyone calls her, much to Boo's annoyance. **_

_**Tig leaves jail and returns to his family; despite all that is happening around them, them manage to thrive and grow stronger although they argue about the drugs and about what happens with Tara. Nothing really happens to them and because of Tig's confession that he is being kept in the dark, Boo believes that something is going on between Clay and Tara that is nothing to do with the cartel. She doesn't know what though. **_

_**Tig doesn't tell Boo about Dawn's visit because he knows Boo won't be happy that he handed over all that money to her knowing that she was using him. He lies and tells her he used the money to pay off a bounty hunter who was after him about the indecent exposure incident. Boo knows he's lying.**_

_**That's as far as I planned for this plot scenario; I'd love to know what you think. **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	17. Her

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**There has been a request for more Boo/Tig romantic drabbles. To avoid confusion I will always indicate when I write such a drabble by putting 'Tig/Boo' above the title of the drabble.**_

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Her – Tig meets his youngest daughter **

Tig beamed at Boo as she entered the visitor's room, their fidgeting newborn daughter in her arms.

He wrapped his arms around them both, carefully, and kissed Boo's lips tenderly.

Their baby already had a full head of dark curls, was smaller than he'd expected and was staring out at her world through huge, sparkling blue eyes that were identical to his own.

"This her?" Tig asked as he reached out and took his daughters tiny hand in his own.

"No; I faked my pregnancy and stole a baby from the maternity unit." Boo drawled sarcastically.

"You're really not funny doll." Tig chuckled. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course! She's your daughter Tiggy." Boo said.

She carefully eased the baby into Tig's waiting arms; Tig looked down at his daughter lovingly, clearly elated by the sight of her.

"So, any name ideas?" Boo asked. "Nothing that ends with 'awn'."

"No, 'course not." Tig chuckled. "I was thinking… Ebony, because of her hair."

"Ebony Trager." Boo whispered, trying it out. "I like it."

"My Ebony." Tig smiled, kissing her cheek. "And my Boo." He added, shifting Ebony into one arm so he could take Boo's hand and kiss it. "My girls."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	18. Asleep

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Asleep – Chibs can't get into bed**

After a long day with the club, Chibs stumbled in his front door.

He kicked off his boots, hung his cut on the rake.

He tugged off his shirt and jeans in the living room, left them on the couch. Boo would moan at him, but he was too sleepy to care.

When he entered the bedroom however, he realized crawling into bed and falling asleep wasn't an option.

His little family lay sprawled across the entire bed; Boo on her side, 1 year old Alex on his side, Waldorf curled up under his sons feet.

The Scotsman had to chuckle; there was no room for him!

He didn't want to wake his family - they all looked so contented in their sleep - so he pulled up a chair, put his feet up on the bed and fell sleep.

At dawn, Chibs awoke when his son crawled into his lap and fell back asleep.

Noticing that Waldorf had also vacated the bed, Chibs held his son close and joined his wife in bed.

She instinctively cuddled up to him without waking up.

Chibs wrapped an arm around her, kissed her forehead and fell back asleep with his family in his arms.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	19. Walk

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**There was a request for another Tig/Boo one shot but I'm not sure yet, if I want to do another one. Right now I'll simply say, maybe one day. I'll still write Tig/Boo drabbles though.**_

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Walk – Boo walks down the aisle [Part 1 of 2]**

Tig beamed with pride, tears filled his eyes, his heart completely melted.

Boo had appeared between the trees that marked the end of the aisle, she was wearing a stunning white dress that had a flowing skirt and clung tight to her breasts.

But Tig didn't care about that because for the first time since the accident that'd almost killed and paralyzed her, Boo was walked unaided, without being in any obvious pain.

She walked slowly, with the grace and elegance that only a bride could portray.

But Tig could tell she was struggling, despite the smile on her lips, the way her eyes sparkled; he knew her too well.

But he could also see how determined she was to walk to him without support.

Their family and friends didn't seem to notice; they were smiling, staring at her in awe and happiness, many with tears in their eyes.

Tig couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have such a beautiful and determined bride, one young and smart that could handle club life with more ease that his first wife ever could.

He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life happy and in love with Boo.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	20. Blood

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

_**This is a tad longer at 250 words as 200 words didn't work right.**_

**Blood – Tig stains Boo's dress [Part 2 of 2]**

Boo was just a few feet from Tig when her aching legs started to give way.

She knew she'd need help taking those last few steps.

She didn't want everyone to know, so she gave Tig a pleading look, all the while making sure her smile stayed firmly fixed to her face.

Tig understood, he gave the smallest nod of his head, hurried forward, took Boo's left hand in his, slipped his right around her waist.

"I've got you doll." He said, kissing her cheek. "You did good Boo, I can't believe you walked by yourself; I'm so fucking proud of you."

"Thank you." Boo whispered, soft enough for only Tig to hear.

Carefully, Tig walked his bride to the altar.

"Can you stand without me?" he whispered when they were in place.

Boo nodded, kissed him quick in thanks. Tig cautiously let her go. Boo remained standing, if a little shakily.

"Boo… I got blood all over your dress; I'm so fucking sorry." Tig scowled, for Boo's gown was now stained red from Tig's hands and clothes, from the wound that had not pained him since he'd caught sight of her at the end of the aisle.

"So you did." Boo said, as she looked at the red staining her dress. "I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No… Tig you've got a bullet in your shoulder and you'd rather marry me than get it removed!" Boo grinned. "The blood on my dress if proof of how much you love me."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	21. Pregnant

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Pregnant – Boo tells Tig she's expecting.**

Tig stared at Boo in awe, wanting to hug and kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her.

He didn't though for last time he'd seen her, she'd been walking out on him after he'd attacked her.

Yet now here she was, visiting him in jail.

"My Boo…" Tig whispered softly, placing his hand over hers. "Why are you here? After… what I did, I didn't expect to see you ever again."

"That was the plan." Boo admitted tearfully. "I'm renting an apartment in Hayward but…"

"What?"

"I've been really sick Tig; vomiting, unable to keep food down, high temperature…" Boo explained. "My doctor says… says that I'm having your baby." She grinned then, laced her fingers with Tig's.

"But the accident?" Tig muttered. "You were left infertile…"

"There was always a chance I'd convince…" Boo chuckled, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "Baby is due in December."

Tig beamed in delight, kissed Boo's knuckles.

"I promise you, when I get out of here I'm going to be there for that child, no matter what." Tig assured Boo. "I don't care if we divorce Boo, I'll support you and my baby."

"I don't want a divorce Tig."

_**Sequel to this one?**_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	22. Bump

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Bump – Chibs talks to his unborn child**

Chibs talked to his unborn child before he and Boo went to sleep.

"Hey there baby." He cooed as he ran his hands over the places where baby often kicked. Baby soon responded to his touch, to his voice. "Won't be long until yer all done in there." He said, for it was now a week before Boo's due date. "Can't wait teh meet yeh wee one."

"Hopefully baby will be done sooner rather than later." Boo groaned for she was exhausted all the time, overheated and fed up of being pregnant. "I'm constantly uncomfortable Filip."

"My poor wee Hen." Chibs said as he took Boo's hand and kissed it. "It'll be over soon."

"Yeah, but the worst is yet to come." Boo sighed, but she managed a smile.

"Don't yeh worry yerself too much about that Boo." Chibs insisted. "I'll be there, holdin' yer hand the entire time."

"I know." Boo replied.

"It'll all be worth it darlin', because the little baby in here…." Chibs whispered, patting her tummy. "Yer gonna love it more than yeh've ever loved anyone."

"Even you?" Boo asked with a chuckle.

"Oh no, yeh won't ever love anyone as much as yeh love me!"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	23. Clay

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_A request._

**Clay – Boo's life, had Clay been a father to her.**

"You turn 18 soon baby." Clay said.

"I know." Boo nodded.

"Legal and free game for any man in the club that wants to have you." Clay explained, ignoring how uncomfortable Boo was. "I trust you'll be sensible regarding that Boo, you're a smart girl, but please don't do anything stupid."

"Like?"

"Like Tig." Clay chuckled without hesitation. "Don't get into bed with him baby; he doesn't want love, just sex."

"I know that dad, he's my best friend." Boo chuckled. "Bedside's I don't see Tigger that way, he's like my brother."

"But there is someone you see that way, isn't there?" Clay asked, an eyes glittering knowingly.

"Maybe." Boo whispered, blushing.

"The Scotsman." Clay stated, smirking.

"How…" Boo stammered, eyes wide.

"I'm your father Boo and an old man that's seen this sort of thing a thousand times before." Clay chuckled. "He's a _lot_ older than you."

Boo nodded her head, certain Clay would ban her from being with him.

"But if he wants you back? I'm sure you can more than handle the age gap." Clay said. "He'll take good care of you baby and you him. You have my blessings if you want to be with him."

_**What would have happened, had I taken the story in this direction.**_

_**Boo heads to her 18th birthday party ready to work her way into Chibs bed and heart. She already flirts with him whenever she sees him. Gemma has spent the last 2 years or so readying her for the life of an Ol' Lady. Boo isn't going to college, she thinks her place is amongst the club, supporting her man. **_

_**Tig, despite the fact that he is not keen on the idea of Boo being just an Ol' Lady – he wants her to make something of herself – agrees to help make Chibs jealous. He knows it won't take much because he worked out that Chibs is in love with Boo by asking him some strange questions about Boo whilst he was drunk. **_

_**He drags Boo – who remains sober, not wanting Chibs to be just a drunken fuck – in front of Chibs and starts dancing with her, grinding against her and grabbing at her. Boo plays along and Chibs watches, his eyes dark and dangerous for just a few short minutes before he snaps, asks Tig is he can 'cut in' but then just punches the Sergeant at Arms in the face, takes Boo's hand and drags her to a dorm (as the club claps and cheers). **_

_**He shuts them both in and says 'What the hell was that out there? If yeh want me, then just fuckin' have me, don't play stupid games!' to which Boo responds with 'Do you want me?' Chibs just laughs and asks her 'After what I just did out there, what the hell do you think?' Boo kisses Chibs and the pair promptly fall into bed together… but before long a prospect is knocking on the door – the Mayans have just attacked another charter and SAMCRO need to ride out to help sort it out. The next time they try to bed one another, something similar happens but they finally manage to consummate things a few weeks after Boo's birthday. **_

_**Things move swiftly for the couple, they are living together within a few months and utterly head over heels in love with one another. Boo however is restless, the life of an Ol' Lady – caring for her man, supporting him and the club – isn't as fulfilling as she'd expected. She wants more and Gemma suggests (often) that Boo and Chibs should have children. Chibs and Boo talk about it and as both are enthusiastic about the idea of having children, they decide to try for a child.**_

_**Boo soon falls pregnant and the couple have a daughter named May (she was convinced in May). Motherhood transforms Boo, she loves it, excels at it and she is no longer restless. More children follow and by the time Abel is born she and Chibs have three children. May (3), Alexander (2) and Elizabeth (6 months). **_

_**Not long after Abel's birth, Boo grows restless again. She loves motherhood, her babies and Chibs are her entire world and their family is very happy (if a little on the poor side) but she knows something's missing. Chibs tells her he always thought that she'd have a career and that he knows she has the intelligence to do something with her life other than motherhood. **_

_**Boo decides to return to education and Chibs is very supportive and promises her they will find some way of doing that, but just as they start organizing this, he is blown up at Teller-Morrow. **_

_**Despite being distraught and terrified for Chibs, Boo tries to carry on as normal for the children's sake (they are now 4, 3 and 1) and does not tell them their father is in hospital, just that he is out of town for the club. When Chibs wakes up however, he begs her to bring 'his babies' to see him.**_

_**Although he can't really play with or even hold his children (the two eldest climb on the bed to cuddle him while Boo places baby Elizabeth on his chest), seeing them seems to make all the difference to Chibs. His health starts to improve at a much faster rate. **_

_**When Fiona shows up, Boo just snaps. The stain of looking after three young children whilst worrying about her man finally gets to her and she yells at Fiona, tells her she's not wanted, to go back to Ireland and to divorce Filip because he has found her, they have three children and they are happy. Fiona agrees to divorce Chibs on the grounds that she gets to see him.**_

_**Fiona gives Chibs his divorce but won't let him see Kerrianne whilst the club are in Ireland which causes a major rift between Boo and Chibs upon his return. Boo mends this rift by tracking down Kerrianne and getting her to contact her father. **_

_**When her father and the others leave prison Boo is wary of the deal with the cartel. She knows something horrible will happen as a result of it. **_

_**When the club vote on whether Bobby should be president, and the clubhouse is shot up, May (who is now 5) is sitting on top of the bar reading while Boo put the younger two (now 4 and 2) down for a nap. May is hit by a stray bullet and dies instantly. **_

_**Boo falls into a deep depression. She is utterly inconsolable and Chibs has to hold her up for the entirety of May's funeral. After that she barely functions, doing what she has do to care for her remaining two children but that is it.**_

_**Chibs, who is trying to hold Boo, Juice and the club together, starts drinking more and stops coming home as often. He just can't stand to see Boo so… nonexistent. It's utterly destroying him.**_

_**Boo eventually snaps and goes round to see Clay; she screams at him, blames him for May's death and attacks him. Clay beats the shit out of her and she ends up falling down the stairs and falls into a coma. Clay is able to convince the entire club she simply fell down the stairs but Chibs is suspicious. **_

_**After Gemma is beaten and Clay shot, Boo awakes and tells Chibs everything. He immediately goes to the clubhouse and when Jax arrives as the new president, he joins him in church and stops the others coming in too. He tells Jax what Clay did and tells him that whether the club vote it on or not, he is transferring back to SAMBEL and taking his family with him. He promises to kill Clay if Jax tries to make him stay. **_

_**Jax agrees because of the cartel, the CIA and the IRA. He doesn't blame Chibs for leaving after all that has happened to him and their family and helps organize transport to Belfast with Oswald.**_

_**Chibs doesn't want to stick around in Charming and the flight is set for the very next day. He doesn't even tell Boo about it as he just wants to be gone. He has her sedated (she is still in hospital and manages to get Tara to help him) so she is out for the entire flight. **_

_**When Boo awakes they are in Ireland, in the new home the SAMBEL president has set up for them. Jax will be sending their things in time and the children are already eagerly exploring the back yard of their house. When Boo asks Chibs where they are, he simple says 'Ireland.' Boo smiles for the first time since May's death and slowly returns to her normal self.**_

_**The family is able to move on and thrive in Ireland. Chibs becomes VP and eventually, president of SAMBEL. Boo uses the grief of losing May to become a grief counselor.**_

_**What did you think of this alternative plot scenario? **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	24. Happy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Happy – What would have happened had Boo been attracted to Happy, not Chibs.**

Happy inhaled deeply, his dark eyes burning holes into her, smoke from his cigarette soon clouding his vision.

Boo wasn't doing anything provocative or sexy, she was just walking around the clubhouse, but Happy's jeans were still tight from just looking at her.

For years she'd just been a kid, an annoying little thing that asked him too many questions.

But then after a year in Tacoma, a year in which he'd not seen her, he'd returned to find her a woman and a fucking stunning one at that.

With her long legs, shapely breasts and a tight ass, she had Happy utterly captivated.

He didn't want to make a move on her though, despite knowing she'd been into him since she'd been 15.

She was far too innocent for someone like him.

Happy however, didn't count on how forward Boo would be; one night he returned to his apartment to find her sprawled out in his bed in just her panties.

"I don't do relationships." Was all Happy said as he started stripping. "So don't expect one."

"I don't." Boo replied, smirking. "I expect to get fucked."

Happy did fuck her and was surprised to find her gone by morning.

But he wasn't surprised when he found her in his bed again a week later.

_**I've not really thought much on what would happen if Boo and Happy hooked up but I don't think they would work as a couple. I think they'd be content enough to have occasional, amazing sex but that it'd go no further and that it'd stop as soon as Boo realized that she was in love with Chibs. It'd hit her one day, totally out of the blue and she'd stop fucking Happy. Chibs wouldn't want to be with Boo at first, despite being in love with her, because as far as he's concerned, she belongs to Happy. The Tacoma killer would eventually make him realize however, that Boo loves him and that he himself had never been anything more than just her sex buddy. Chibs immediately tracks Boo down, grabs her in the street and kisses her in front of everyone. **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	25. Cartoon

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Cartoon – Alex tries to be helpful**

Alex toddled out into the yard towards his parents newly built pool, a pineapple in his hands.

He stared into the water, eyes looking for something that wasn't there.

Despite this, he hurled the pineapple into the water with a joyful cry and watched as it sunk to the bottom.

Chibs soon barreled out of the house looking panicked; he'd fallen asleep whilst watching Alex.

"Christ lad, yeh scared yer old da half teh death!" Chibs cried as he scooped Alex up into his arms. "You stay away from the pool my boy."

"But Spongebob didn't have a home." Alex whimpered, bottom lip trembling. He hated upsetting his da.

"What?" Chibs asked, confused.

Alex pointed at the pineapple in the pool.

"He had a home now; a pineapple!" Alex giggled.

Chibs chuckled softly, kissed Alex's cheek.

"Spongebob has a home darlin'." He promised. "This isn't the sea, it's just a pool."

"Where's the sea?" Alex asked.

"Not far son, me and yer mother will take you there soon, I promise."

"Can we visit Spongebob?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Sorry lad; we won't survive at the bottom of the sea." Chibs explained.

Alex pouted so Chibs kissed his nose, made him giggle.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	26. Kinky

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Kinky – Tig wants Boo to do something.**

"Boo…" Tig muttered as he slipped his hand into her bra. "Wake up."

"God Tig, what is it with you and morning sex?" Boo whined.

"I wake up next to you every morning doll." Tig chuckled. "I'm in the mood as soon as I wakeup."

"You're _always_ in the mood." Boo pointed out.

"I know!" Tig grinned. "So… up for trying something a bit little different today?"

"Different?" Boo asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Tig nodded. "I'd love it if you tied me up and tormented the fuck out of me, teased me with this fine-ass body of yours, kept me from cumming for hours."

"I don't think I'd be any good at that…" Boo muttered, blushing.

"Oh but you would!" Tig insisted. "Doll if I was all tied up, just the sight of you would drive me wild, knowing I can't get to you, seeing you pleasure yourself in ways, watching you cum again and again…"

"You like watching me do that?"

"God yes!" Tig groaned. "And baby when you finally let me cum… it'll be so fucking good I'll be seeing stars for a week."

"So? Do you have anything for me to tie you up with?" Boo asked, grinning.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	27. Big

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Big – Boo's breasts get bigger**

Chibs arrived home after a week long run and found his heavily pregnant Ol' Lady curled up in bed asleep.

He marveled at how big her bump had gotten and before he could stop himself, he was running his hands over it, cooing at it.

"Hi." Boo drawled wearily.

"Didn't mean teh wake yeh Hen." Chibs said, kissing her quick. "Yeh've gotten so big since I left!" he marveled, kissing her tummy.

"I know; baby just keeps getting bigger every day." Boo chuckled, sitting up.

Chibs jaw dropped when he realized how huge her breasts had gotten.

"What?" Boo asked, confused by his stares.

"Yer tits… they're fuckin' huge Hen." Chibs muttered, unable to hide how turned on he was.

Boo grinned at, licked her lips. Pregnancy was making her horny as hell!

She took Chibs hands and placed them over her breasts, groaned at his touch as her breasts were so sensitive.

"God yer sexy when yeh do that!" Chibs smirked, giving her tits a firm squeeze.

"_Fuck_!" Boo whimpered, the word prolonged and high. "We need to have sex, like right now!"

Chibs wasn't going to argue with that, he ripped off his cut and kissed her deeply…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	28. Daughter

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Daughter – Tig receives some news.**

Tig bounded into the visitors room excitedly; there were 5 days until Boo's due date so he knew this would be her last visit before their baby was born.

He was surprised to see that Gemma was waiting to see him; not Boo.

"Where's Boo?" Tig asked as he sat down. "She alright?"

"She's fine." Gemma promised, smiling mysteriously. "She went into labor yesterday."

"She did?" Tig gasped. Gemma nodded. "Has she had the baby? Is it healthy? How is Boo?"

"Calm down Tigger." Gemma chuckled. "Boo gave birth just after ten last night, you're little one is perfectly healthy and Boo is exhausted but overjoyed." Gemma explained. "She asked me to give you this."

Gemma passed over a picture of Boo. She was sweaty, her hair was a mess but she was looking down at their baby with the biggest grin on her lips. She was glowing.

"She's a girl isn't she?" Tig whispered proudly, his eyes on his newborn, who was red and screaming, already with a full head of hair.

"Yes! How did you know? Thought you didn't know the sex?"

"I can just tell." Tig grinned. "She's so beautiful… I'm so fucking lucky to have them."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	29. Urge

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Urge – Chibs tries to get Boo to bed**

"Boo, darlin', yeh really should do teh bed." Chibs insisted as he watched Boo watch newborn Alex sleep lovingly. "Yeh should be sleepin' when Alex is."

She'd not slept since she'd gone into labor over 48 hours previously.

"In a bit." Boo promised, voice distant, eyes never leaving their son.

"Darlin', he'll still be here when yeh wake up." Chibs said. "He's not gonna disappear if yeh go and take a nap."

"I know."

"Go to bed then lassie." Chibs chuckled. "I'll be out here with him the whole time, I'll wake yeh if anything happens." He promised.

"Yeah." Boo said, nodding again, eyes never leaving Alex.

"Come on darlin', let's get yeh teh bed." Chibs said as he took Boo's hand and gently eased her away from Alex's bassinette. "Yeh'll exhaust yerself if yeh stay here. What good to him will yeh be then?"

Boo nodded wearily, allowed Chibs to tuck her up in bed.

"You'll wake me if Alex needs me? If anything happens?" She asked frantically.

"I promise." Chibs said, kissing her forehead. "Now sleep Hen."

And she did. For almost 9 hours.

Chibs feed and changed Alex when he needed it, not wanted to disturb her.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	30. Date

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Date – Chibs and Boo enjoy a night out.**

"Stop lookin' at yer phone lass." Chibs said as he snatched the device from her. "Tig'll be fine with Alex, there's no need to worry."

"I know… I just… we've never left him before; _I've_ never left him before!" Boo rambled. "I'm worried about him."

"I know darlin', but yeh'll be back with him come mornin'." Chibs said, patting her hand. "How about we have dinner, then yeh check up on the lad?"

"Okay." Boo nodded uncertainly.

They ordered dinner and talked as they waited for their meals but by the time they arrived, Boo was fretting about Alex once again.

"What if he can't get to sleep without me?" Boo whined. "You have enough trouble getting him to sleep, Tig will struggle even more."

"Boo, darlin', stop frettin'." Chibs urged. "Tig will call if there's trouble. Can we just enjoy tonight, please?"

"Christ, I'm sorry Filip." Boo sighed. "I'm being over-baring, annoying mother aren't I?"

"Just a wee bit lass." Chibs confirmed. "But it's sweet; it shows how much you love our son."

"You and he are my entire world Filip." Boo whispered, smiling.

"And you two are mine." Chibs promised. "I love yeh both with all my heart."

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	31. Home

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Home – Boo wants to get back [Part 1 of 2]**

After their first night out together since Alex's birth, Chibs and Boo retreated to a hotel where, much to Chibs' delight, they had sex for the first time since Boo had been pregnant.

Boo had been astounded at how impassioned their love-making had been, how lost she'd become in Chibs: the feel of him inside of her, holding her, kissing her… she'd expected to just lie back and let him go while she worried for Alex but she'd been all over him the second he'd gotten her into bed...

Chibs was certain he'd fucked Boo into a stupor and that she'd not wake for hours, giving her the night off from Alex she deserved but by 7am she was up, showered, dressed and packed.

"Filip! Wake up, I wanna go home!" she whined, shaking Chibs' shoulder.

"Christ woman, yer up already?" Chibs groaned. "We were at it until 3-fucking-am Boo!"

"Yes I'm up and ready to go too." Boo confirmed. "I miss Alex; I want to get back to him."

"And here was me thinkin' I'd fucked yeh so hard, yeh'd sleep till noon!" Chibs chuckled, rolling out of bed.

"You'll just have to try harder next time, won't you?"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	32. Boy

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Boy – Boo and Chibs arrive home [Part 2 of 2].**

Tig had just given Alex his breakfast bottle when Boo and Chibs walked in the front door.

"You're early!" he beamed, glad that they were – he'd barely slept.

"I missed Alex!" Boo explained as she dumped her bag on the floor and hurried forward to take Alex from Tig. "Hey baby boy; mummy missed you!" she cooed as she held her son close and kissed his forehead.

Alex smiled and gurgled happily; pleased to be back in his mother's arms.

"Thanks fer watchin' him brother." Chibs said as he hugged Tig.

"No problem Chibs." Tig said. "You fucking stink of pussy!" he added with a chuckle.

"Boo wouldn't let me shower before we came home, she was too eager to see the boy." Chibs chuckled. "To be honest, I was too."

"Was he good Tig?" Boo asked her father. "You look shattered; he didn't keep you up all night did he?"

"I'm up all night anyway." Was all Tig said.

Once Tig was gone, Chibs put his arms around his wife and son; kissed Boo's lips, stroked Alex's cheek with his knuckles.

"Missed yeh son." He said as Alex grabbed his finger and tried to put it in his mouth.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	33. Munchkin

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Munchkin – Tig forces Boo out the door. [Part 1 of 2]**

"Come on lass, we'll miss our reservations." Chibs said from the outside the apartment as he held his hand out to Boo.

"I know…" Boo nodded, eyes firmly fixed on Alex. "I'm worried about leaving him."

"I know Hen, but he'll be fine. Yer da's watching him."

"Don't worry doll, we'll be fine, won't we munchkin?" Tig said, ruffling Alex's hair.

Alex gurgled happily.

"But…" Boo began, eyes wide.

"Go!" Tig chuckled. "Have dinner, have fun, have sex… whatever! Me and munchkin will be fine!" Tig insisted as he placed his hands on Boo's shoulders and pushed her out the door and into Chibs awaiting arms.

He then shut the door and listened to ensure Chibs and Boo left.

"Well then little man, it's just you and me now!" Tig said as he picked Alex up and kissed his cheek.

Alex immediately burst into tears.

"Don't cry munchkin, I'll take real good care of you." Tig insisted. "I won't make you watch any porn I promise, well, unless you're into that sort of thing!" he joked.

Baby Alex however, didn't find his grandpa amusing; he just continued to scream.

"Oh god this is gonna be a long night…" Tig sighed.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	34. Sleep

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Sleep – Alex won't settle [Part 2 of 2]**

Tig managed to get Alex to stop crying long enough to feed, burp and change him but that was it.

His grandson's bedtime soon came and went but no matter what Tig did; he couldn't get him to sleep.

"Come on Alex, go to sleep!" he whined as he rocked Alex. "You must be tired after all this screaming! When I've been screaming this much, I can't stay awake!"

Alex continued to scream, his cries becoming hoarse.

Lost for what else to do, Tig started to sing 'Rock-a-by-baby' for it'd sent Dawn and Fawn to sleep long ago.

As if by magic, Alex soon drifted off to sleep so Tig carefully eased him into his crib.

"Night little man." He said, kissing his cheek.

But Alex was soon awake again and screaming louder than ever.

Tig sang him back to sleep, but he was soon awake and crying again.

Tig lay down on the couch with Alex on his chest, too exhausted to do anything else.

This seemed to sooth Alex for he soon stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Please stay asleep munchkin…" Tig groaned sleepily as he wrapped a protective arm around Alex and allowed his eyes to close…

_**I've started a twitter page so I can keep readers updated about where I am with my writing! Follow me 'HaylsValo'. I have also posted a link to said Twitter page on my profile! **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	35. Alive

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Alive – Boo wakens from her coma**

Boo was in a coma and had been since she'd fallen off the back of Tig's bike and near enough died in his arms.

Her doctors said the longer she was in it, the more likely it'd be that she'd be brain damaged.

Tig was almost constantly at her side, leaving only when his duty to the club forced him too.

His patience finally paid off 10 days after the accident.

It was 3am and Tig could barely keep his eyes open but he was startled awake by her voice, the feel of her fingers tightening around his.

"Tig…"

"Oh god! Jesus fucking Christ!" Tig cried jubilantly as he jumped out of his chair and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand. "You're awake doll, you're alive!"

Boo managed to smile, her eyes glittered.

"I really thought I'd lost you Boo." Tig admitted, tears in his eyes. "I was so scared!"

"Can't get rid of me that easy!" Boo joked, speaking slowly and softly. "I love you too much to leave you all alone in this world."

"Don't you dare do anything like that to me ever again Boo, don't you dare!" Tig growled. "Almost losing you nearly fucking killed me!"

_**I've started a twitter page so I can keep readers updated about where I am with my writing! Follow me 'HaylsValo'. I have also posted a link to said Twitter page on my profile! **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	36. Baby

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Baby – Boo is broody [Part 1 of 2]**

Alex was less than a year old when Tara gave birth to her son, Thomas.

Seeing Tara hold her newborn son had made Boo broody for another baby; Alex was growing up too fast for her liking!

By the time Boo arrived home from visiting them, Chibs had put Alex down for the night and was in bed himself, watching TV.

"Hey." Boo grinned as she wandered in and stripped down to her underwear.

"Hey there darlin'. How are Tara and the wee one doin'?" Chibs asked, his eyes on the TV.

"Really well; they'll be home by morning." Boo said.

She then switched the TV off.

"Hey!" Chibs moaned. "I was watching that."

Boo grinned and licked her lips seductively, unclasped her bra from the front and much to the Scotsman's delight, straddled Chibs' waist.

She pressed a kiss to the end of his nose, placed his hands over her breasts before kissing him deeply, her hands tangling in his hair as their lips molded together.

"Suppose I could do this instead." Chibs chuckled against Boo's lips. He groaned then Boo bucked her hips against his, started unbuckling his belt.

"I want to have another baby…" Boo said suddenly.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	37. Another

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Another – Boo and Chibs talk [Part 2 of 2]**

Chibs jaw dropped at Boo's sudden and unexpected declaration. He pushed her away, his mind fuzzy with shock.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he stammered. "Another baby? Are yeh fuckin' kiddin' me Hen?"

"No! I really think we can handle another baby." Boo insisted, looking serious.

"Boo, darlin'… Alex isn't even a year old." Chibs pointed out. "Life has only just started teh settle down fer us again."

"I know Filip, but don't you think it'd be amazing to have another child?"

"It'd be amazin' lass, but we're not ready." Chibs said. "Boo, I want us to have more children, I do, but not right now."

"Yeah… you're right, it's too soon." Boo nodded with a saddened smile.

"Hey, come here." Chibs muttered as he pulled her too him and held her close. "I'm not sayin' we have teh wait years…" he promised. "Maybe we can try fer another when Alex is 2?"

"How about when he's 18 months old?" Boo suggested coyly.

"Okay." Chibs agreed. "We'll try fer another then."

"You promise?" Boo asked.

"Aye darin', I promise." Chibs nodded. "Until then, we can just enjoy practicin' makin' another baby!" Chibs chuckled as he slipped his hand into Boo's panties.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	38. Divorce

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Divorce – Tig confronts Boo [Part 1 of 4]**

Tig was sat in his recliner, a bottle of whiskey in hand, his eyes on the door.

He was waiting for his wife Boo to walk through it.

He walked to talk to – nay shout at – her about what Rosen had just let slip to him; that Boo had almost filed for divorce.

"Hey Tiggy!" Boo grinned cheerily as she walked in, none the wiser to what Tig knew. "Why so glum?"

Tig didn't answer; he just scowled at her and took a long drink of whiskey.

"Tig? You're worrying me now…" Boo muttered, scowl on her lips, voice low and apprehensive. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me." Tig drawled dangerously, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Tell you what?" Boo mumbled shakily.

"About what you and Rosen have been talking about." Tig sneered as he threw the bottle of whiskey at the wall. Boo shrieked as it shattered; glass and whiskey rained down over the couch.

"Alex, please listen to me." Boo begged. "We got so distant after Donna… and Abel… I just… I wanted a baby so badly and we couldn't convince because of… and we can't adopt… I just got so depressed, so desperate so I…" Boo rambled tearfully.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	39. Hit

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Hit – Tig attacks Boo [Part 2 of 4]**

"So you wanted to divorce me so you could have a fucking kid?" Tig barked, jumping out of his seat, fists clenched.

Boo shook her head, backed away from her volatile husband.

"No!" she cried as she backed into a table. "Alex I was scared and I felt so lost because things were so bad between us… just talking about divorce with Rosen made me feel better… I never wanted to go through with it!"

"Yet you were talking about divorcing me with our fucking _lawyer, _getting advice from him!" Tig snarled as he walked towards her. He was shaking with rage.

"I just needed to talk to someone." Boo whimpered, terrified. "We were falling apart and I didn't know what to do to help us!"

"So are you gonna run to Rosen every time we fight?" Tig snapped. "You gonna draw up those fucking papers after this?"

"No!" Boo wept. "Tig, I love you so much… please don't let this ruin us!"

Tig didn't reply. He launched his fist at Boo before he could stop himself. He hit her hard and she screamed. She went down at once, her head catching the table behind her with a sickening crack…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	40. Dead

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo**_

**Dead – Tig thinks he's killed Boo [Part 3 of 4]**

Tig stared in horror as Boo lay still on the floor, blood pouring from her head; he really believed he'd killed her.

He knelt at her side, cupped her cheek in his hand and cried out when he realized it was cold.

"Boo..?" he whispered uncertainly. "Doll…speak to me!"

Boo remained still and silent so Tig pressed his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Thank fuck!" he cursed when he found one. "Jesus what have I done?" he whimpered, brushing Boo's curls aside to get a better look at her head.

There was blood, so much of it, and her entire forehead was bruising, her eyes were blackening….

"Boo, please!" Tig begged. "Wake up doll! I'm sorry… I didn't mean… baby I just got mad and I was scared I was gonna lose you… I shouldn't have hit you…. Please…"

Boo stirred then, groaned in pain, brought her hand to her head.

She paled even further still when she felt the wound there, the blood.

"Boo…please… I didn't mean too!" Tig insisted. "I'm sorry! Please… let's just get you to the hospital so I can know you're okay!" he cried as he reached out to take Boo's hand.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	41. Silence

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Tig/Boo [This last one is 250 words.]**_

**Silence – Boo doesn't speak as she leaves [Part 4 of 4]**

Boo shrieked in fear; she pushed Tig away and pressed herself up against the table, her eyes wide with terror, entire being trembling.

She was terrified of Tig and knew she had to leave him; he'd only hit her again if she stayed.

Without a word she got to her feet, hurried past Tig into the bedroom.

"Boo… please I'm sorry!" Tig cried as he followed after her. "I didn't mean… I was angry and hurt… Boo!"

But Boo ignored him. She took a suitcase from the closet and starting packing.

"Boo don't, please!" Tig begged as he blocked Boo's access to the closet

She just pushed him aside, still silent, and continued packing.

"Talk to me doll!" Tig wept as he took ahold of Boo's arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you baby… I didn't!"

Boo pushed him away with as much force as she could muster. Tig stumbled back into the wall, remained there and watched helplessly as Boo haphazardly shoved clothes in her suitcase.

"Don't leave me…" he muttered eventually as Boo zipped up her suitcase. "I won't be able to function without you…" he added as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Still Boo didn't speak. Without even looking at Tig she took off her wedding and engagement ring and dropped them to the floor.

Then she took her suitcase and walked out without looking back.

"No!" Tig screeched as he ran after her. "Please Boo, don't you leave me!"

Boo slammed the door in his face.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	42. Tig

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Tig – How the story would have played out if Tig had been Boo's biological father.**

Tig breaks away from the club party to call his daughter Hayley, who lives in England.

It was midnight in Charming but 8am in England and she was about to start her first day of school.

As usual, the kid picks up straight away.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl." Tig slurs drunkenly. "You ready for school?"

"No! I don't want to go!" she insisted stubbornly.

"Why not?" Tig asked, barely concealing his amusement.

"I want you to take me daddy." Hayley whined.

"Doll, you're breaking my heart." Tig replies, heart sinking. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I live on the other side of the world doll, you know that." Tig sighs. "I wish I could take you to school, I really do."

"Then why aren't you here?" his daughter demands.

"Because… daddy has to work." Tig explains uncertainly.

"You always have to work!" Hayley cries. "You never come and see me daddy!"

She's crying now, Tig can tell. His heart twists painfully; he wishes he could go and see her.

"I'm sorry baby girl; I'll come out real soon I promise!"

But Hayley has already hung-up so a dejected Tig drowns his sorrows in whiskey and women.

_**The plot-line of the story, had Tig been Boo's biological father –**_

_**Tig is elated to discover he has a child and really tries his hardest to keep in contact with her. He writes/calls/sends gifts and money.**_

_**Hayley adores him but resents him for never visiting. **_

_**When Tig marries Colleen and they have Dawn and Fawn his contact with Hayley drops to the barest minimum at Colleen's insistence - she wants him to focus on his 'real' children. **_

_**When Colleen leaves and Tig loses almost all contact with his daughters, he throws himself into rebuilding his relationship with Hayley – he even manages to go out and visit her a few times. He nicknames her 'Boo' on his visits because of her pale, ghostly white skin.**_

_**Boo forgives her father for his years of distance and soon adores him again, but is always fearful he will find another wife, have more children and abandon her again.**_

_**When her mother murders her stepfather, Boo is excited at the prospect of going to live with her father. **_

_**At first, things go well. Tig and Boo really seem to get along, they bond and a real relationship starts to form.**_

_**Boo however, soon realizes what sort of man her father is; the club, the whores, the sick and twisted things he does… it scares her and she starts to pull away.**_

_**Tig and Boo's relationship becomes almost non-existent. Boo has pulled right away from her father and Tig, rather than trying to fix it, just throws himself into club life all the more so.**_

_**By the time Chibs arrives in Charming, Boo had decided she hates her father; she is disgusted by him and wants out of the MC world ASAP. She spends all her time locked in her room studying and never goes near the clubhouse. **_

_**She meets Chibs for the first time at the Christmas and finds herself immediately attracted to the man. He is immediately taken with her too and spends much of Christmas talking with her.**_

_**Boo begins to visit the clubhouse in hopes of seeing Chibs. Tig is none-the-wiser, he just thinks she is trying to come to terms with the life she now leads.**_

_**Boo and Chibs develop a close friendship but her relationship with Tig does not improve. Boo still plans to leave for college at the first opportunity but worries she will miss Chibs and miss out on an opportunity to be with him. **_

_**She leaves for the University of Toronto at 18 anyway and cuts off all contact with Tig – who sinks into a deep depression and becomes more volatile and disturbing than usual – and only keeps in contact with Chibs.**_

_**Chibs started to become attracted to Boo right before she left and is glad she did leave because he didn't want to get involved in any way with a brothers daughter. He thinks about her almost as much as she thinks about him.**_

_**While in Canada with McKeavey Chibs visits Boo. It is the middle of winter and freezing cold and he is disgruntled to discover the heating in Boo's accommodation is broken and although the college has had it fixed, it has since broken again. **_

_**Boo – who is on a scholarship and is surviving on grants and the money she makes as a waitress on weekends – won't press the issue despite the fact that it is so cold in her room she can barely move her fingers. **_

_**Chibs uses his own money to hire a repairman who can't come out until the next day, so he uses yet more of his own money to book them both into a hotel. Much to Chibs delight, Boo stops trembling with cold for the first time since his arrival. **_

_**He tries to convince Boo to rebuild a relationship with Tig. He tells her how heartbreaking it is to lose contact with a child and tells her that although Tig is a disturbing asshole, his heart is in the right place. Boo agrees to try and calls her father before she goes to bed. **_

_**Boo promises to her father she'll return to his life if he promises to tone down his behavior around her and if hides club life from her. Tig agrees. **_

_**Boo then passes out in her bed, she is exhausted as the cold has been stopping her from sleeping. Chibs watches her sleep from his bed, he wants to crawl in with her and just hold her but he knows he shouldn't. **_

_**After the repairman – who Chibs tips generously on the promise that he will return to do more repairs, should Boo need them, regardless of how much she can pay – leaves, Chibs does to. Before he does he kisses Boo. Boo kisses back and it almost goes somewhere, but then Boo pushes him away as it she realizes she doesn't want to become involved with anyone that is part of the club. Chibs assures her that he understands and in a half joking/half serious manner he asks her to call him should she ever change her mind. **_

_**By the time Boo graduates her relationship with Tig has vastly improved but is often still tense. She comes back to stay with him during summer and Christmas vacation. Her friendship with Chibs remains what it was before the kiss; they are still very close and attracted to one another. **_

_**Chibs accompanies Boo home the night of her graduation as Tig has been called away on club business. A rather drunk Boo tries to get Chibs into bed, but he rejects her and says she will regret sleeping with him come morning. **_

_**Offended, Boo makes him leave and come morning she feels like an idiot but she is impressed with Chibs for doing the right thing and telling her no. She goes to his apartment and apologizes for her behavior and then suggests maybe they could try to make a relationship work if they take things slow and he keeps her in the dark about club life. Chibs readily agrees. **_

_**They do take things slow and Chibs is very patient with Boo. It's almost two months before they sleep together and over 6 before they say 'I love you' to one another. Tig is unhappy about the relationship but knows if he tries to stop Boo seeing Chibs, he'll lose her. **_

_**By the time Donna is murdered, Chibs and Boo are living together. She refuses to have his crow inked on her but she does wear his Luckenbooth broach. Donna's murder terrifies Boo and she flees while Chibs is at the scene. He comes home to find her things gone and his Luckenbooth broach on the bed. **_

_**He and Tig alike are devastated and heartbroken by her leaving and when Chibs discovers it was Tig that killed Donna, he attacks him because he blames Tig for Boo leaving. **_

_**Boo hears about the explosion and about Fiona, but doesn't return despite being terrified for Chibs and despite loving and missing him more than she ever thought she could. Chibs considers going back to Fiona but is still hurting over Boo so doesn't. **_

_**After Ireland and when the others are in jail, Chibs tracks Boo down and tries to convince her to return home with him. Boo refuses at first but then Chibs proposes to her. She doesn't give him an answer so he leaves, certain that things are over between them. Boo manages to catch Chibs just before his Dyna rolls out of the parking lot… she accepts his proposal and allows him to take her home. **_

_**That's as far as I planned for that version of the story – what do you think? **_

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	43. Goodbye

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Goodbye – Boo bids her family goodbye [Part 1 of 4]**

"Will you be good for daddy?" Boo cooed in her son's ear.

"We'll be fine Hen, stop fussing." Chibs drawled, rolling his eyes. "I'm his _da_, I can take care of him."

"But you're not just taking care of him are you?" Boo chuckled as she nodded over to where Tara was trying to explain Thomas and Abel's schedule to a newly freed Jackson.

He and Chibs would be babysitting the kids while Tara, Gemma and Boo went out.

"Abel's well-behaved and Thomas should sleep most of the day." Chibs shrugged. "It's the older one I'll have most trouble from."

Boo chuckled, passed Alex to her husband.

"Spongebob?" Alex asked, looking up at his father.

"Aye laddie, we'll all watch Spongebob together." Chibs nodded.

Boo smiled at that; all three boys were Spongebob addicts and she suspected their fathers were too.

"Come on girls, we're late!" Gemma called from outside.

"Ok, I've gotta go." Boo said as she kissed Alex's cheek, then Chibs lips. "See you later." She said, waving goodbye to her family.

"Bye Hen." Chibs grinned, blowing her a kiss.

"Bye!" Alex shrieked, waved animatedly.

"Think they'll be alright alone?" Tara whispered.

"I really doubt it." Boo chuckled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	44. Clothes

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Clothes – The girls go shopping [Part 2 of 4]**

After spending all morning at a spa and lunch at an exclusive restaurant in Hayward, Gemma, Tara and Boo decided to go clothes shopping.

"I hate you!" Boo chuckled as Gemma emerged from a dressing room in a stunning black dress. "Mid-fifties and you can pull that off!"

Gemma smirked proudly, twirled round.

"It'll certainly get Clay up and going." She chuckled. "Not that he needs motivation much after 14 months inside!"

"TMI Gemma!" Boo groaned.

"I'm guessing it's lingerie for you Boo." Gemma said, making Boo scowl in confusion. "Aren't you guys trying for another baby?"

"Believe me, they are." Tara said as she emerged from a changing room in a daring red dress. "I caught them at it in the garage yesterday!"

"I'm ovulating!" Boo cried, cheeks burning as Tara and Gemma shrieked with laughter. "Tara that dress looks amazing."

"Thanks!" Tara beamed. "I've finally lost all my baby weight; thought I'd treat myself!"

"Right then Boo; me and Tara are set, let's go find you panties that'll drive Chibs so wild, he'll knock you up just by looking at you!" Gemma grinned.

"I think I'd rather have panties that'll make him fuck my brains out!" Boo replied.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	45. Cope

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**250 words as things weren't so chaotic at 200!**_

**Cope – The men struggle to cope [Part 3 of 4]**

"Abel, stop it!" Jax cried as he chased after his son.

Abel had a bag of flour and was throwing it about like confetti.

"Little help here Chibs!" he yelled as Abel gleefully tipped the entire bag onto the floor.

"Having a little trouble myself Jacky-boy!" Chibs confessed dismally.

Alex was doodling on the walls. Every time Chibs stopped him and confiscated his markers, Alex found another marker and got drawing again.

"Come on lad, I've already told yeh three times; don't draw on the walls!" Chibs groaned.

"But daddy I drew this for you!" Alex wailed, waggling his finger at the motorcycle he'd drawn.

"Then get some paper and draw it again." Chibs barked as he picked his son up and snatched his marker away. "Stop drawing on the walls!"

Startled by his father's harsh tone, Alex burst into tears.

"Stop crying Alex; daddy didn't mean to yell." Chibs cooed. "Yeh'll get me in trouble with yer mother if yeh keep drawing on the walls."

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen.

Chibs raced down the hall, Alex still sobbing in his arms.

"What the hell's goin' on?" he demanded as he entered the kitchen.

Both Abel and Jax were covered in flour and lucky charms.

"I wanted cereal!" Abel beamed. "It fell from up there!" he added, pointing to the highest cabinet.

"Christ what a mess…" Chibs groaned.

"At least Thomas is sleeping." Jax sighed.

Before the words had even left his mouth, Thomas started screaming.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	46. Them

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**Them – Tara and Boo return to their families [Part 4 of 4]**

"We're back!" Boo called as she and Tara entered the latter's home.

There was no answer, so they hurried into the living room and burst into fits of laughter at the sight before them.

"God, look at them!" Boo chuckled as she and Tara tried to stifle their laughter.

Chibs was passed out on the sofa with a pacifier in his mouth, his arms around Alex who was curled up asleep on his chest.

Jax was asleep in his armchair, Abel and Thomas asleep on his lap; all three of them were covered in flour.

Lucky charms and flour littered the floor, and the walls of the hallway were covered in marker.

"I'm sorry Tara, I think Alex has been drawing on your walls." Boo said.

"It's okay, it'll come off." Tara said. "It's the flour I'm worried about… it's everywhere!"

"I almost don't want to wake them…" Boo sighed, her eyes on her family. "They look so peaceful."

Despite this, she carefully eased Alex into her arms. He remained asleep and snuggled into her.

"Wha..?" Chibs mumbled, waking up.

"Nice pacifier Filip." Boo chuckled.

Chibs wrenched it from his mouth, threw it aside, cheeks red.

"So? You'll be fine huh?" Boo chuckled as a weary Chibs got to his feet.

"Don't gloat darlin', just take me home so I can get some sleep." Chibs sighed.

"Filip I'm still ovulating and I've been to Victoria's Secret." Boo smirked.

"So take me home and let me knock yeh up." Chibs chuckled.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	47. Chaos

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request. (250 words)**_

**Chaos – Tig gets left with all the kids [Part 1 of 2]**

Tig scowled at the line of young boys – Kenny, Abel, Thomas and Alex – sitting on Jackson's couch.

As he'd injured his arm and was unable to ride, he was stuck babysitting them overnight as the other guys had gone to deal with a Niner threat (Boo and the other women were at some retreat).

"So…" he sighed. "Any of you old enough to watch porn?"

"What's porn?" 3-year-old Abel asked, scowling in confusion.

"Never mind." Tig muttered hurriedly. "What do you boys wanna watch?"

"Spongebob!" 2-year-old Alex cried as 1-year-old Thomas clapped in agreement.

"No! Spongebob is so lame!" Kenny insisted. "I want to watch Johnny Test!"

"The hell is that?" Tig demanded.

But he didn't get an answer as Abel burst into tears of protest.

"Okay, so no TV." Tig groaned, his head suddenly aching. "Let's go play in the yard."

The boys cheered and hurried outside. For five whole minutes, things were fine; Tig got them playing soccer.

He was just about to go get a beer when he heard a window smash.

"Oops…" Kenny muttered, his eyes on Jackson's broken kitchen window.

"Fuck!" Tig cursed as he went to assess the damage he knew he'd have to pay for.

Before he could however, Abel and Alex started squabbling over a tennis ball.

"Hey, stop that!" Tig cried as he went to separate them

It was then that he noticed Thomas wasn't in the yard.

"Shit!" Tig groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. "Thomas? Where are you?"

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	48. Never

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Never – Tig has a long night [Part 2 of 2]**

Tig eventually found Thomas – he'd crawled in a bush and fallen asleep.

The Sergeant cleaned him and fed him, then put him to bed to get him out of the way.

When he came downstairs; Alex and Abel had raided the fridge and were covered in chocolate pudding and squeezy cheese.

Kenny meanwhile, was clearing away the glass from the kitchen window and had cut his finger.

Exasperated, Tig order Kenny to go and run his finger under the tap while he dealt with Abel and Alex, who'd run off in a fit of giggles.

By the time he caught them and dumped them in the bath, fully-clothed, there was chocolate and cheese over _everything_!

He managed to get them cleaned and into their pajama's but they started whining about being hungry, so he sat them down at the kitchen table with oatmeal while he cleaned up the glass on the kitchen floor.

Kenny had helped himself to a bag of chips and was watching a gruesome horror movie. Tig turned the TV off and sent Kenny to bed but hated to think how much the kid had already seen…

Alex and Abel meanwhile had managed to cover themselves in oatmeal.

Tig was too exhausted to bathe them again so he just put them both to bed.

He then passed out on the couch and slept until the others returned, when he vowed never to baby-sit the kids again.

He then fled when Abel asked his father what porn was….

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	49. Sex

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I was again looking back over old reviews of the main story when I realized I'd not updated this series for a while. I came across a review where one reader wished that Boo and Chibs had had sex, right after their first kiss. This is how the story would have played out, had that have happened.**_

**Sex – Chibs uses Boo**

Chibs knew as soon as he rolled off and out of Boo that he'd used her to get his dick wet.

He loved her, so very much, but he could never be with her and he knew it.

And yet he'd slept with her anyway, he'd stolen her virginity away! And for what? Because he'd wanted to get laid!

As he lay on his back, hands in his hair, tormented by what he'd just done, a sleepy, sated and none-the-wiser Boo had cuddled up to his chest.

"I love you…" she whispered, looking up at him through wide, sparkling eyes.

Chibs had a choice to make then; give in and tell her loved her too, give their relationship a shot or do the right thing by her by pushing her away and breaking her heart.

Tears filled his eyes as he turned from her and pushed her off his chest.

"Get out." He spat, voice tight with emotion. "Go! I don't want yeh here!"

Boo's reaction was horrible, heartbreaking and beyond painful. She screamed and cried, called him all manner of horrible things, hit him and eventually fled into the night.

It wasn't until he'd heard the door slam behind her that he whispered the words _I love you too_.

Chibs was crying by this point, he felt wretched, but he knew he'd done the right thing.

Boo deserved so much better than him.

He didn't sleep that night, he just cuddled up to the pillow on which Boo's head had lain as he'd made love to her and wept.

_**How the story would have played out, had I continued in this direction.**_

_**Boo is livid with Chibs, she tries to tell herself she hates him but of course, she's hopelessly in love with him. She quits her job at Teller-Morrow and decides to live on campus at college because she doesn't even want to see him anymore.**_

_**Tig knows something has happened when he sees Boo but Boo doesn't tell him what Chibs did. Despite her anguish, she still wants no harm to come to him so she tells Tig about the date, about having to walk hope alone in the rain.**_

_**Tig can sense there's more to her story, but doesn't push it, especially since Boo assures him the boy she went on a date with didn't rape her. He goes after said boy and beats him half to death. **_

_**Chibs meanwhile, tries to act as though nothing has happened – especially after he finds out Boo didn't rat him out – and is his usual self at work and at the clubhouse, but a few people realize something is bothering him. He distracts himself by fucking just about any woman that comes his way but like with Jax and Tara, he only ever sees Boo when he's with a woman. **_

_**Boo completely isolates herself, only ever really talks to Tig. She hardly ever goes out and pretty much just locks herself in her bedroom. Tig is beside himself with concern but Boo just won't give him answers. He is almost certain something happened between Boo and Chibs but because he can't prove it, he has to let it drop.**_

_**The day Boo moves away to college, Chibs is torn between letting her go and going after her. He lets her go because he is certain she'll find love in college and be able to put their night together behind her. **_

_**Boo's years in college are wild. She drinks, smokes pot, sleeps around as much as Chibs does but nothing can stop the pain of being used for sex by Chibs. Like with Chibs, whenever she sleeps with a man, she sees his face. She does relatively well at college but her grades are disappointed, considering how well she did with her previous education. **_

_**Boo becomes dependant on alcohol while in college. Without it she shakes and is ill. Nobody really notices in college because she keeps it well hidden and the amount she drinks while out with friends and such, seems normally for a college student. **_

_**Boo lives alone after college. She wants to live with Tig again but knows her drinking habits need to remain hidden. She gets a job as a columnist with the Charming newspaper as what happened with Chibs has put her off writing love stories. **_

_**Boo is completely unaware that Chibs frequently rides past her apartment, just so he can get a glimpse of her. Despite years passing since their night together he still can't stop thinking about her and is still madly in love with her. He regrets pushing her away and wishes he'd just told her he loved her too. **_

_**It is through these brief glances that Chibs realizes Boo has a drinking problem. No one else has spotted it – although they are aware there is something wrong – as she manages to hide it so well. **_

_**Chibs knows he has to do something but doesn't want to tell everyone Boo has a drinking problem because he is certain this will make things worse. He works up the courage to go and see her. **_

_**Boo is shocked when she opens her door one day to find Chibs on the other side. Aside from a few family gathers – at which she avoided him – she'd not seen him since they slept together. Her heart races and for the briefest moment, she smiles, but then she slams the door in his face.**_

_**Chibs isn't put off. He stays outside her door all night, knocking and promising her he's not going anywhere until they've talked. Boo eventually lets him in when he threatens to tell Tig about her drinking problem.**_

_**The Scotsman can't believe his eyes when he walks in… there are empty bottles of vodka stacked all over the apartment. Boo's drinking problem is far worse than he thought.**_

_**Boo sits down at the kitchen table and gestures for Chibs to join her. As soon as he sits down she says one word. 'Why?' He knows at once she is referring to the night they slept together. He tells her everything, sparing no detail, even going as far as telling her he sees her face when he is with another woman and that he doesn't ever stop thinking about her. **_

_**Boo laughs at that, just laughs and laughs. She starts cursing him out and calls him all sorts of horrible names. She knows he's telling her the truth but that only makes everything that'd happened since then so much worse. **_

_**Despite feeling awful for all he has put Boo through, Chibs presses on and tries to get her talking about her drinking problem. In the end she breaks down and cries because she is scared. She can't even get out of bed without a drink and if she goes too long without one, she is violently ill and shakes so much she can't do anything.**_

_**Chibs tells her that if she lets him, he'll do anything to help her get better. He tells her he knows nothing will ever put right what he did and that he's not trying to put it right, he just wants to see her get better because he can't stand to see her in such a terrible way.**_

_**Boo wants to refuse his help but is so scared and can't see any other way out, so she agrees. She takes time off work and tells everyone she's going on vacation. Chibs too takes time off work. He confesses to Gemma what is really going on and she promises to keep the information to herself and tells Chibs to take as much time off as he needs. He still of course, has to show up for club duties so she offers to look after Boo while he is away. **_

_**Boo begins detoxing and it is awful. All Chibs can do is hold her and talk her through it. She shakes and vomits, even on occasion hallucinates. She begs Chibs to let her have a drink but the Scotsman is firm and unwavering. Despite hating seeing her in so much pain, so ill, he doesn't give in. He keeps a very close eye on her, concerned she might have a seizure or worse and is prepared to take her to the hospital, should that happen but luckily, it never does. **_

_**After a few weeks, Boo's body is free from alcohol and the cravings start to subside. She still has trouble sleeping, still trembles and sweats on occasion and has lost far too much weight but she's past the worst and both she and Chibs know it. **_

_**Chibs starts to ask her to tell him when she wants a drink and why. It soon becomes apparent that she wants a drink when she thinks about what he did to her, that she is doing it to drown out her pain. He knows he has to put right what he did, but he doesn't know how. **_

_**Eventually, late one night when the lot is empty, Chibs takes Boo to the clubhouse, gets her in the ring and tapes up her hands. He shrugs off his cut and shirt and tells her to hit him, to go all out and to just keep going until she doesn't hurt anymore. Boo tries to leave, unwilling to do so, but then he reminds her of what he did. He is harsh and cruel with what he says which drives Boo to do what he'd asked of her in the first place. She hits him again and again and he just lets her do it. After a few minutes she collapses against him in tears and tells him she still loves him. **_

_**Chibs tells Boo that he too, still loves her. He tells her he wants nothing more than to be with her but he's leaving any decision regarding their relationship up to her because he was the one to have hurt and used her in the first place.**_

_**Boo thinks about all he has done for her in the 2 months since he showed up on her door, all that she put him through while she was detoxing. She knows in her heart that she can forgive him for what he did to her. She kisses Chibs then says she is willing to give their relationship a chance. **_

_**They start a relationship and put everything that has happened between them in the past, start fresh with one another. Tig and some of the others have worked out a lot of what happened between the couple but no one really pushes it. Tig is mad at Chibs for all he put Boo through but even he has to admit that he can't help but be impressed by the way Chibs helped her detox.**_

_**Over the years, Boo slips off the wagon a few times, like when Chibs is blown up and when the cartel is causing the club so much trouble, but ultimately Chibs' keeps her from becoming as bad as she was again. The couple eventually become parents to a little girl, not long after Jax takes over as president. It is only after the birth, that Boo takes Chibs' crow.**_

**So that's how the story would have gone had I taken it in this direction! What do you think? If you want any similar drabbles/explanations as this – for example do you want to know what would have happened had Tig refused to take guardianship of Boo – then let me know and I'll try and post something.**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	50. Kozik

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**What would have happened if Boo and Chibs weren't together and if Boo slept with Kozik to get back at Tig for lying about killing Donna.**_

**Kozik – Boo sleeps with the Tacoma SAA **

"Since when do you drink brat?" Kozik drawled as he walked into the clubhouse only to spot Boo at the bar downing shots.

She flipped him off, but didn't say anything.

"Aw, come on now! I'm just trying to be nice." He said as he sat down next to her. "You don't drink, yet here you are downing shots. What gives?"

"None of your business lemonhead!" Boo spat, before downing another shot. "Fuck off!"

"Hey, I think you've had enough." Kozik said as he snatched the bottle away from her. "You're swaying Boo."

Boo's lips perked upwards at that; Kozik never called her Boo, only brat.

"Was that a smile I saw?" Kozik teased, waving a finger at her lips.

"No." Boo replied, but she found that she could stop from smiling again.

"You're smiling!" Kozik said, pouring her a shot in way of reward. "Now tell me, what's bugging you? If it Tig? Is he being more of an ass that usual? Cause if he is, I'll hit him or something for you."

Boo didn't reply, she just downed her shot. She was mad at Tig over lying about Donna's murder and Kozik mentioning him had only reminded her of that.

She wanted to get back at him, wanted payback for his lies and in her drink fuddled mind, the best way to get back at him was sitting right next to her.

"He's an asshole alright." Boo drawled eventually. "But hitting him is no way to get him back… he gets off on that shit, you know that."

"So? How do you plan to get back at him?" Kozik asked, smirking suggestively.

He already knew what the kid was thinking and he was more than willing to play along; she had a good body and fucking her would piss off Tig so it was win-win as far as he was concerned.

"I think…" Boo said, trailing off before laughing and hopping off her stool, holding her hand out to Kozik. "That we need to fuck. I think that will piss him right off."

"Oh yeah it would." Kozik replied as he grabbed Boo's hand and allowed her to drag him to a dorm.

_**How this version of the story would have gone – **_

_**When Boo wakes up in the morning, Kozik is in the shower. She knows she slept with him – more than once – and although she regrets it, a one night stand with Kozik was just what she needed to put things right with Tig. **_

_**She and Kozik agree not to talk about what they did or tell anyone else. Kozik is quite reluctant… he really wants to shove it in Tig's face that he's fucked his daughter. **_

_**Boo and Tig patch things up, she forgives him. Boo and Kozik still hate each other, despite their night of passion, however, they often fall into bed together. **_

_**After Tig – who is none-the-wiser about Boo sleeping with Kozik – refuses to patch Kozik in and they brawl, it is to Kozik that Boo goes. She sleeps with him and then goes to Tig to comfort him.**_

_**When Tig is in jail with the others, Kozik and Boo are forced to spend a lot of time together as she has to cover the short fall at the garage. Their relationship is just fighting and fucking. There is nothing more to it than that. Neither can really understand why they keep having sex – both have had sexual partners that they deem better – but they do and they argue even more so because of it.**_

_**Just before Tig and the others leave jail, Kozik breaks the unspoken rule he and Boo have about their fucking and asks what their relationship is. They can't get along at all, but they just keep falling into bed together and he is sick of being so confused by this. **_

_**Boo isn't happy that he questioned what they have. She was content for things to stay as they were, unquestioned. She gives him little in the way of an answer and basically just concludes that they enjoy the sex and that's all that really matters. **_

_**For a while they stop having sex, but still continue to argue. But this doesn't last long. They other miss the sex – but neither is sure if they miss the other – and are soon back to fucking and fighting again.**_

_**Not long after Tig and the others get out of jail, Boo confesses to him that she and Kozik have been fucking. As much as he hates this, Tig can't help but be a little proud that Boo is using Kozik to get laid.**_

_**A week before Kozik is killed, Boo realizes something is wrong. She has Chlamydia and since Kozik is her only sexual partner – and has been for some time - she knows she caught if from him. She is livid and flies off the handle with him, calls him many horrible names for giving her an STD – which he too of course, has.**_

_**She refuses to have anything more to do with him and takes some time off work. At home at Tig's she takes her antibiotics and tries to forget the whole mess that was sleeping with Kozik. But soon she realizes that she misses him. Not just the sex, but him. She also realizes that he wasn't to blame for her getting an STD for they always used a condom together and he always uses protection with other women, nor were they ever exclusive. They just got unlucky.**_

_**She goes to the garage to see him and maybe try and work out what they are, what their relationship is but instead, she finds everyone there but him, all subdued and upset. Tig takes her aside and tells her Kozik was killed after he stepped on a mine that afternoon. **_

_**Both Boo and Tig are saddened by the loss and they mourn Kozik together. Later, when they look through his cut pockets, they find his cell. The screensaver is a picture of him and Boo, curled up asleep together about a month before the explosion. Boo bursts into tears when she sees this because she knows that maybe, if they'd tried, they could have loved one another. **_

**So that's how the story would have gone, had Kozik been the main 'love' interest for Boo. I never really considered this before it was suggested, but then this came to mind at once and I had a good laugh thinking about what it would be like for them! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	51. Reject

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**How the story would have played out, had Tig refused to take guardianship of Boo.**_

**Reject – Tig leaves Boo with Clay**

"Those papers, they're official and they make you her legal guardian, all they need now is your signature. Providing you want to sign of course."

Tig didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at the papers in front of him.

Clay was offering him the chance to be Boo's guardian? After all that had happened two weeks previously? And despite knowing how bad he'd been with Dawn and Fawn?

Dawn and Fawn… he'd fucked up so badly with them. He had been and was a horrible father to them both and he'd probably fucked them up for life. Did he really want to do the same to Boo? Boo was so innocent, so sweet and untainted, even by their friendship. Did he really want to screw her up?

No. No, he didn't. He couldn't and wouldn't. He couldn't ruin Boo.

"No." Tig said, pushing the papers away from him. "I don't want to sign."

"What? Clay asked, shocked. "I thought this is what you wanted? You love that girl Tig, like she was your own."

"I know I do." Tig nodded. "But I can't fuck her up Clay, and I will, just like I did with Dawn and Fawn. I'll ruin her… She's a good girl, she'd clever and naive and innocent. Give her to me and that'll soon change. Who knows what she'll become."

Clay nodded his head at that, took the papers and tore them in half.

"Fine. If that's what you want, that's how it'll be."

Tig nodded his head at that. He wanted to be there for Boo but he couldn't be her father. He'd only turn her into himself.

"At the very least, just keep an eye on her for me." Clay said as he pinned the torn papers. "You can still be her friend Tig, without fucking her up. And she needs that, she needs you."

"Yeah." Tig nodded, his voice hollow. "Don't ever tell her about this Clay. She can't know."

_**How the story would have continued, had Tig rejected Clay's offer to take guardianship of Boo.**_

_**Boo continues to live with Clay, completely in the dark about what passed between Tig and Clay. Clay gives her her job back and she soon settles back into the same relationship she had with Tig before Clay beat him up.**_

_**She and Clay don't even speak anymore, not at home or at work, not anywhere. They completely ignore one another. Neither is really bothered by this and both reject Gemma's attempts to get them to reconcile. **_

_**Boo spends increasing amounts of time at Tig's, crashing on his couch, and at the clubhouse once Chibs has moved out. All in an effort to avoid Clay. Tig begins to realize she doesn't let herself get too influenced by him and regrets not taking her on.**_

_**When Boo goes to college, Tig offers up his spare room to her, saying she can live there while she studies. Boo takes him up on the offer and Tig turns his spare room from the entertainment room it was to a bedroom for Boo.**_

_**Boo has only been living with Tig for a week when he drunkenly lets it slip that Clay offered to make him her legal guardian and that he refused.**_

_**Boo is really hurt by this revelation. She hates that Tig just left her to live with Clay, knowing how much she hated him, knowing how much living with him was bringing her down. **_

_**She feels like she doesn't even knows Tig anymore, she thought he was her friend and that he wanted to protect her. Now she doubts that. She tells Tig all of this and then she walks out.**_

_**She goes to the clubhouse and joins the party that's there. She gets fucked, drinks and smokes pot. Chibs knows this can't end well and so before she does anything stupid he takes her back to his and puts her to bed with a bucket and a glass of water. He sleeps on the couch. **_

_**Boo wakes up in Chibs' bed – fully clothed – and is of course, freaked out. She talks to Chibs and realizes they didn't sleep together. She apologies for her actions the night before but he assures her that it's understandable, the way she acted. **_

_**Chibs tells her she can stay with him until she figures shit out. Boo agrees and after much deliberation – Chibs wants her to take the bed, she refuses and wants to take the couch – they decide to take turns sleeping in the bed.**_

_**Things settle for a while, Boo still refuses to talk to Tig but gets a nice routine going with Chibs. Whoever is home first makes dinner, they take turns doing chores etc. Chibs finds he rather enjoys coming home to Boo, he likes seeing her curled up on the couch studying or in the kitchen attempting to cook. **_

_**One night, when it is Boo's turn in the bedroom, Chibs walks past on his way to the bathroom and gets a peak of her, all curled up in his bed. He thinks she looks adorable. When she shifts in her sleep and the blankets move, he sees she wearing just a tank top and a pair of panties. He upgrades adorable to sexy and when he's in the bathroom, he has to jerk off because the sight of her in his bed has left him with a hard on.**_

_**A few weeks pass and Chibs finds he is thinking about Boo more and more. He finds that he is disappointed when she talks to Tig again, forgives him and decides to move back in. He doesn't want her to leave.**_

_**On Boo's last night at Chibs' apartment, the Scotsman is in a foul mood and drinks himself stupid. Boo gets annoyed with him and just goes to bed but when she wakes up in the night, he's standing in the door watching her, his eyes glassy, a sad look about his face.**_

_**At first Boo is freaked out but is too shocked to speak or move. She just stares right back at Chibs, who doesn't even try to look away. What happens next happens to fast neither Boo nor Chibs can make sense of it. He steps forward as the same time she jumps out of bed and they crash together in the middle, kissing one another, pulling at one another's clothes. **_

_**They make love and wake up naked, with their bodies' tangled around one another. Chibs wakes first and although he was drunk the night before, he doesn't regret a thing. He wakes up Boo by kissing her and they make love again. Chibs tells Boo he will miss her when she's gone.**_

_**Boo offers to stay. She admits she's really enjoyed living with Chibs and doesn't really want to leave. They agree that Boo should stay for a little while longer, so they can test their relationship and how things go between them. **_

_**Tig is disappointed Boo won't return to his but when he sees how happy she is with Chibs, he decides not to say a thing. He's just glad that they are friends again more than anything else.**_

_**A few weeks into their relationship, on Christmas morning, Boo tells Chibs that she loves him. Chibs returns the sentiment at once. They both realize then that Boo isn't ever going to move out. **_

_**Boo does well at college but often finds that Chibs is quite a distraction from her work, which leads to a few blazing rows but other than that, they are happy.**_

_**By the time Boo graduates, she's already heavily pregnant with her and Chibs' first child.**_

_**A few weeks later, the couple welcome a baby boy. They settled into family life well, with Chibs continuing to work for the club and Teller-Morrow and Boo writing novels in her spare time. **_

_**Chibs isn't caught up in the explosion at Teller-Morrow because he's too busy chasing after his 2 year old son, who has run off with his keys. Juice is however, but thankfully he survives. **_

_**Abel is never kidnapped because Tara leaves him with Boo when she and Gemma go out, so the guys never end up in Ireland. Chibs manages to divorce Fiona without her permission because they've been living apart for so long. **_

_**When Jimmy is taken out by the club at the request of the IRA after he fled stateside, Chibs gets back into contact with Kerrianne. She comes over to visit often and adores her baby brother. **_

_**Chibs and Boo eventually marry but when the club makes a deal with the cartel, they become distant with one another. Boo hates the deal and believes their son is at risk and although Chibs agrees, there's nothing he can do about it. He has to go along with the club vote. **_

_**When Boo discovers she's expecting another baby Chibs knows he has to do something to protect his wife and children. Life has been chaotic and almost unlivable since the cartel deal and he puts in for a transfer to a different charter in California as he doesn't want to move to far from his SAMCRO family. **_

_**His transfer request is successful and he and his family move to Lancaster to the charter there, where Chibs soon takes up the position of VP. Boo eventually gives birth to a daughter.**_

**And that's how I would have written the story if Tig had rejected Clay's offer to be Boo's guardian. What did you think?**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	52. No

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**How the story would have played out, had Chibs died as a result of the explosion at Teller-Morrow.**_

**No – Chibs is killed **

"Boo…"

Just one look at Tara tells the brunette all she needs to know. Chibs didn't survive the car bomb at Teller-Morrow. He's… Boo can't even think the word.

"I'm really sorry Boo."

Boo turns away from Tara and huddles under her blanket, shakes her head furiously back and forth.

"No!" she shrieks, tears streaming thick and fast down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no!" with each cry of 'no' her voice becomes higher, tighter, more wrought with emotion.

"Boo, I know you don't want to hear this."

Tara's crying herself, Boo can tell from the sound of her voice.

"No!" she shrieks. "I don't want to hear it, no!"

It's as if not hearing about what happened to Chibs will make it not true.

"Chibs didn't make it Boo, I'm sorry. The damage to his head was too severe."

Tara talks quickly, as if afraid Boo will interrupt her but she doesn't. To Boo Tara's words ring loud, clear and far too slow in her mind.

"He can't be!" Boo wept, still shaking her head. "We were going to have a baby and be a family… he can't be dead, he just can't be!"

Still she is refusing to look at Tara. Her eyes are on Chibs' cross, which the doctor gave to her in the ambulance. She clutches it tight, kisses it, wishes it were Chibs.

"He is Boo. I'm so sorry."

"Please Tara… you must have made a mistake! Check again please! Maybe his heart is still beating!" Boo pleads. She's looking at Tara now, sitting up and facing her but all she sees is a blur of colour.

"It's not Boo; we tried everything to keep him alive."

"Well you didn't try hard enough did you?" Boo barks, her words harsh and angry, yet still so full of sorrow.

"There's something else."

Boo stops her raging then, wipes her eyes, takes a few deep, calming breathes.

"You're pregnant Boo."

_**How the story would have played out, had I killed Chibs off after the explosion.**_

_**Obviously, I would not have given Boo a miscarriage if I killed off Chibs.**_

_**Boo, like in the main story, would have gone to Tig's after everything that happens at the hospital. He knows Chibs is dead but when he finds out Boo is pregnant too, he doesn't even know what to say or do. He just holds Boo and lets her weep.**_

_**When Tig and the others are taken to Stockton, Opie and Gemma go to Tig's to get Boo. She's just huddled in Tig's bed weeping, she hasn't eaten or done anything over the course of the day.**_

_**They take her to the clubhouse and put her into Chibs' old dorm. Gemma manages to get her to eat – for the sake of the baby – and wash, but that's about it. She's just a zombie really, unable to do anything, consumed by her grief. **_

_**When the others get out of Stockton, a funeral is held for Chibs. Boo goes and sees his body before hand and pins her Luckenbooth broach to his cut so that he can take a piece of her with him. She keeps ahold of his cross and just clings to his cold hand, occasionally kissing it. She strokes his hair and neatens it, runs her fingers over his scars and gets one final, last look at him. Before she leaves she puts his hand to her stomach and tells him she's pregnant and that she's going to try her best to move on from his death for their baby. She tells him she will never forget him and that she will always love him.**_

_**Fiona and Kerrianne show up for Filip's funeral and although Boo wants to kick Fiona out, she wants Kerrianne to stay because she knows that's what Filip would have wanted, so she allows them both to stay.**_

_**Boo is a mess during the funeral, she clings to Chibs' cross and holds her hand over her stomach and isn't really aware of much at all but her grief and Chibs' coffin. **_

_**After the service Boo is surprised to see Fiona and Kerrianne at the clubhouse. Fiona has been talking with Clay about Jimmy and the fact that they want to escape him. A call to the IRA confirms that Jimmy has become a liability and that he needs to be taken out. **_

_**Fiona knows who Boo is and that she's pregnant, but she doesn't talk to her. Kerrianne does though and she gets Boo talking about her father, about the good times, when he was happy… this really helps Boo to get past her grief somewhat.**_

_**Jimmy is soon killed by the club and they manage to pin the whole thing on the Haynes family, taking out both threats for the IRA. They are rewarded with an increased gun supply. **_

_**Fiona and Kerrianne return to Ireland once it is safe. Kerrianne promises to keep in touch with Boo, wants to get to know her sibling when it arrives.**_

_**Boo is still grieving and pretty much just going through the motions with life. Eats as much as she needs to, doesn't go out, writes but all her stories become tragedies. She knows she has to pull herself together for the babies sake but she can't.**_

_**When the others return to jail – without the benefit of a deal from Stahl – they are sentenced to five years. Boo is going to have to have her baby without Tig's support and this terrifies her. **_

_**She starts going to Chibs' grave almost every day. She keeps him updated about the baby and herself, but mostly just sits there with her hand on the ground, wishing he was with her.**_

_**She eventually gives birth to a little boy. She names him Finley, a name she knows Chibs wanted for their little boy.**_

_**She decides she has to get away from the club. She doesn't want her boy to grow up to be a son and get taken out the way his father was. She returns to England without warning and only retains contact with Tig.**_

_**Finley is the spitting image of his father but Boo is able to focus on raising him and bringing him up to be someone Chibs would be proud to call his son. She tells Finley of his father often.**_

_**Tig gets out of jail when Finley is 4 and immediately heads to England once his parole is over. He understands why Boo had to leave Charming and the club behind and gets to know his grandson. He promises to make regular visits – a promise that he keeps.**_

_**Boo never marries and never really moves on from Chibs' death. She thinks about him every day and the few men she does date are very similar to him. When she too, eventually dies – when Finley is 57, an army medic, married with children of his own, including a son named Filip - she dies clutching Chibs' cross between her fingers. His name is the last thing she ever says.**_

**So if Chibs had died, that's how things would have gone for Boo. What did you think?**

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	53. Rape

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**How the story would have played out, if Jimmy had managed to rape Boo.**_

**Rape – Chibs tries to bring his girl back to him.**

It had been three months since Jimmy O had raped her. It had been a brutal attack and Jimmy hadn't held back at all, he'd been rough and violent, had torn Boo open and cut her face to shreds.

And he'd made Chibs' watch. He'd had his cronies pin the Scotsman's arms behind his back and force his head up so that he had little choice but to watch as Jimmy raped the woman he considered to be his wife.

Any time Chibs' tried to break free or closed his eyes, Jimmy took his knife to Boo and as a result, she now had raw, deep, healing scars on her cheeks that matched his own.

She'd spent the entire attack screaming, kicking and trying to break free. But she'd been unable too; Jimmy had been far too strong. Worst of all she'd continued to reach out to Filip during the entire ordeal, had desperately tried to get to him, begging him to save her despite knowing what would happen if he tried too.

Chibs tried to save his girl though, oh how he tried… he fought against the men who held him and things only got worse for Boo for his efforts.

The rest of the club had burst in soon after Jimmy had finished, taking out both the Irish prick and his cronies. They'd saved Boo and Chibs both from being murdered by Jimmy but they'd not been on time to stop Jimmy raping Boo.

Since then Boo had been… gone. There was just no other way to put it.

She was like a zombie. She just sat and stared off into some distant place, almost never speaking, barely eating. When she slept, she was plagued with nightmares so she often just remained awake long into the night. She kept as far from Chibs as possible and often slept on the couch.

It would take Chibs hours to coax some food into her, even longer to get her to shower. And she was reluctant, so reluctant to let him touch her, in any way. Sometimes she let him hold her hand of stroke her face, but mostly she jerked away from his touch as if it burned, pushed him away. She rarely even let him kiss her.

The whole thing was heartbreaking for Chibs, crushing him, destroying him. He couldn't stand to see Boo in such a state and nothing he did seemed to make it better. And it didn't help that every night, without fail, he was there again watching as Jimmy raped her and cut her face open.

He wasn't going to give up on her though, not his beautiful wee Hen. He was going to bring her back to him…

"Boo…" Chibs whispered as he knelt beside the bed and tucked stray curls behind his girl's ear. "Talk teh me Hen…" he added, gulping softly, his eyes swimming with tears.

Boo's eyes focused on him for just a moment, but then she looked away again, shifted slightly so that he was no longer touching her.

"Please just… come back teh me Hen." Chibs begged. He didn't dare try and touch her again. "Please… I need yeh Boo… I love yeh so much and I can't stand teh see yeh like this." He wept, tears tumbling down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

Boo shifted again at that, turned her head and buried it in her pillow so that she no longer had to look at Chibs.

Chibs gave a soft groan of despair at that, raked his fingers through his hair. Every time he thought he was getting through to her, she just crawled into herself a little bit more.

"Boo…" Chibs whispered, determined not to give up. He stood up and perched on the side of the bed, put his hand on Boo's shoulder, smiled softly when he didn't shrug it off. "I know yer in there darlin'… come back teh me." He said. He risked pressing a kiss into Boo's curls and smiled again when she didn't shudder or push him away. "Don't let Jimmy take yeh from me Boo… then he's won." Chibs hated that although Jimmy was dead, his body at the bottom of the ocean, he was still screwing with his life, still tormenting him.

Boo made a muffled sound then, it sounded somewhere between a sob and a mutter of 'Filip' but Chibs wasn't sure which it'd been.

"Talk teh me darlin'… I'm right here lass, I'm not goin' to let anyone hurt yeh every again." He promised. His words sounded hollow and he knew it but he didn't care, they needed to be said. "I hate that Jimmy did this to you Boo and I'm give anythin' teh take it back, I would, but I can't. Nothin' I can do or say will put this right Boo but you have it in yeh to get past this, to move on and be okay again, I know you do… Yer so strong darlin'! Yeh came back from a fatal overdose and you can come back to me now Boo… please"

When Boo said nothing, Chibs sighed again and nodded his head, rubbed at his aching temple. He'd pushed his girl enough for one night. He pressed another kiss into Boo's curls, then stood and headed out the bedroom.

"I'll be in the living room if yeh need me darlin'. Just call or come out and see me…" he whispered, before disappearing down the hall.

Hours passed. Night fell. Chibs had a few guilt ridden wanks to pass the time. He'd much rather be inside his girl, but he knew this was an impossibility and may be for some time.

The Scotsman was flicking through the TV channels and considering going to bed when Boo appeared in the doorway. The sight of her shocked Chibs so much he literally leapt out of his chair.

"Boo? Darlin', what is it?" he asked as he took a few cautious steps towards her. She had a fearful and yet determined look about her face and her eyes were dry, free from tears. "What do yeh want lass?" Chibs asked when Boo said nothing, only hugged her arms and looked down at the floor.

"You…." Boo whispered, voice low and cracked from its lack of use in recent months. "I want you Filip." She said a little louder.

"You have me Boo." Chibs replied. "I'm right here darlin' and I'm not goin' anywhere."

Boo nodded her head at that and then looked up at Chibs once again. The Scotsman was elated to see she was smiling for the first time since the attack.

"I want to be yours again." Boo said as she held out her hand to Chibs. "Make me yours again Filip… take me back."

"Boo… darlin'…" Chibs muttered as he stared at Boo's hand, lost and confused. "Are you..? Surely you don't want me to…"

"I do! I want you, I need you." Boo whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. "Jimmy had me in a way that only you ever have before. He forced his way inside of me and he stole me away from you. I want you to take me back Filip. I want you to claim what's yours."

"I don't want to hurt you lass… if you're not ready…"

"Then I'll ask you to stop, I promise." Boo insisted as she waggled her fingers impatiently. "I feel Jimmy all over me Filip, no matter how hard I scrub. I know the only way to get rid of him is to have you touching me and holding me and making love to me again…please Filip, I need it." Boo begged.

"Ok." Chibs said, finally nodded. "Ok… but you stop me if I hurt you, you tell me if you don't want me to do something."

"I promise." Boo nodded.

Chibs took her hand then and led her back into their bedroom. He lay her down and slowly peeled off her clothes, making sure to kiss and caress every part of her that Jimmy had maimed. Boo was stiff as a board at first, but she insisted that Chibs continue. Finally, when he traced his fingers over her crow, she started to relax, to respond to his touch.

It took a lot of kissing, coaxing and touching to get Boo wet and even then she wasn't anywhere near as wet as usual. Chibs used some tingling lube just in case she wasn't wet enough. There was resistance when he pushed inside of her and he had to ease into her so slowly it was like time itself stopped. But they got there in the end.

He stilled when he was fully inside of Boo, kissed her tenderly on the lips and caressed her scarred face with his knuckles. Chibs gave a little jerk of his hips and practically chuckled in delight when Boo groaned and tilted her head back in pleasure, when she wrapped her legs around him and suddenly seemed very wet indeed.

He moved slowly and with little force, occasionally paused to kiss Boo, to caress her face and body. His efforts however, paid off because soon Boo was whimpering and begging him to go faster. Soon she was quivering with pleasure; soon she was crying out and clutching at the sheets below her, lost to her orgasm.

Just the sight of Boo cumming sent Chibs over the edge, knowing he'd gotten through to her, knowing he was close to getting her back and that she was on her way to recovery.

"You okay Boo?" Chibs asked as he pulled his girl against his chest and stroked her side.

Boo nodded her head but didn't speak for a long time. Having Chibs make love to her had had the desired effect; she could no longer feel Jimmy O on her, her tormented mind was beginning to clear and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't thinking about what'd happened.

"Thank you." She whispered after a while. She pressed a kiss to Chibs chest and then buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I really needed that…."

"No problem lass." Chibs said as he stroked her hair. "You sleep now darlin', I'm not goin' anywhere."

Boo nodded her head at that, attempted to drift off. Chibs wrapped his arms around her and stroked her arm softly, occasionally pressed a kiss into her curls.

Just before sleep claimed Boo, she spoke up.

"I'm going to come back to you Filip… I'm going to be your beautiful wee Hen again." She promised.

"Yeh always were my beautiful wee Hen." Chibs assured her. "Nothing will ever change that."

That night, both Chibs and Boo slept soundly, neither won plagued by nightmares.

_**So yeah… got a little carried away with that one. Anyway, this is how the story would have played out, had I taken it in this direction.**_

_**After this, Boo continues to improve. There are still times when she is haunted by what happened, when she has to push Chibs away or when she weeps for no reason, but she refuses to let herself be beaten by what happened.**_

_**She never becomes quite herself again. She is a little more withdrawn and a little more subdued. She does however, become much more her old self again once Tig and the others are released from jail.**_

_**Chibs hides a lot of the cartel stuff from Boo because he doesn't think she can handle it. When Boo eventually works everything out, she's mad at Chibs but she understands why he kept things from her. She promises she can handle it and gets him to tell her everything.**_

_**Boo doesn't write after the attack and it takes over a year before she is able to put pen to paper again. Her work has become much darker but this becomes her way of coping with what happened. She puts all her negative emotions into her writing. **_

_**When Dawn appears she makes some snide remarks about Boo and touches on the subject of rape without realizing what Boo has gone through. As a result Boo and Tig have a major falling out which is not at all helped when he gives Dawn money. **_

_**She patches things up with Tig after he steps down as SAA but when he accidentally kills Pope's daughter to avenge Clay, they become distant again. She knows Tig is slipping away into a very dark place but she can't seem to bring him back.**_

_**When Jax becomes president and Chibs SAA Boo tells Chibs she's finally ready to try for another baby. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	54. Murder

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**How the story would have played out, if Jimmy had murdered Boo. I wanted to go a bit different with this one… tell me what you think!**_

**Murder – Chibs cannot cope with his loss. **

The SAMCRO family stood around the hospital waiting room, lost and unsure what to say, consumed by grief. They knew that at least one of them, possibly all of them should be out looking for Chibs but they also knew he as so torn up about what'd happened, he wouldn't hesitate in putting a bullet in any man that dared to get in his way, no matter who they were.

Just a few hours previously Chibs had returned home to the apartment he shared with his Ol' Lady Boo, only to find her dead in their bed, her face cut open like his, her throat slit. And it was more than obvious she'd been raped.

Grief-stricken, panicked and in utter denial, Chibs had tried to pump the life back into his girl, had tried to bandage up her neck with shaking hands.

If it wasn't for the fact that Gemma had shown up ten minutes later, after receiving a very suspicious call at the garage from an Irishman, he'd probably still be there, desperately trying to put life back into the woman he loved.

An ambulance had been called and it'd arrived in mere minutes. The paramedics confirmed that Boo was dead and that she had been for some time. When Unser's men investigated the scene it soon became obvious that she'd been murdered elsewhere and that someone had purposely dumped her body in the bed she shared with Chibs.

That person had left a calling card, a little gift for Chibs so he would know who had raped and murdered his Ol' Lady. Jimmy O. Found clutched in Boo's hand was Fiona's wedding ring, the one she'd worn before she'd left her husband for Jimmy. The Scotsman had recognized it at once.

Charming PD, the ATF, the FBI and all every sheriffs department in California was shown a picture of Jimmy, was watching out for him knowing he was in the area, that he was a very dangerous and wanted man.

As much as SAMCRO and all the local charters wanted to go after Jimmy, there was so much heat on the Irishman's tail that they knew it would be a stupid and pointless risk.

But not Chibs and Tig. They'd gone after Jimmy.

As soon as Boo's body was loaded into the coroners van, Chibs was gone. Gone before anyone knew what'd happened. They knew he'd gone after Jimmy and knew they didn't have a hope in hell of stopping him.

Tig had tried to go after Jimmy too but thankfully, in his grief stricken state he'd attacked Hale when the Deputy had tried to stop him and now he was behind bars in Charming's police station, unable to go after the man who'd brutally killed his daughter yet not safe from his own torment and grief, which had already driven him to the brink of insanity.

Chibs meanwhile was zooming down the freeway at more than twice the speed limit. He knew he was going too fast and that he'd get pulled over if the cops saw him but he didn't care; he knew where Jimmy was heading and he had to get there first, before the cops, and he had to kill him. He had to cut him to pieces and set fire to him when he was still alive and worse for all that he'd done to Boo.

The Scotsman couldn't get the horrific sight of Boo's pale, bloodless body from his mind, The wide, staring eyes full of fear, the mouth open as if she'd been screaming as life left her, the ripped and bloodstained white cotton panties that had hung around her ankles… He could still feel her cold skin on his fingers, could still taste death on his lips. He'd tried so hard to put life back into Boo but it'd been far, far too late.

Oddly he wasn't crying. He was beyond tears in a world of grief and pain he didn't even know existed. He hurt so much he was surprised he hadn't just fallen apart. His Boo, his beautiful wee Hen was dead and she'd been murdered so brutally, had suffered so much, had been raped and killed by the one man Chibs had vowed would never hurt her.

And he'd failed to protect her from that. And what made it worse was that this was the very reason he'd refused to be with her in the first damn place, this was the sort of thing he'd known would happen if they got together and yet they'd gotten together anyway! Chibs felt almost totally to blame for his girl's death… He'd never forgive himself for what'd happened to her, not ever.

Chibs twisted the throttle and speed up; in the distance, somewhere behind him, he could hear the sirens. Cops. They were after him but he couldn't stop now. He refused to pull over as he was close now, so very close to where he knew Jimmy would be.

When he got to said place – an abandoned warehouse about 100 miles outside of Charming in the middle of the desert – he jumped off his bike before it'd even stopped. It clattered noisily to the ground, obviously broken, but Chibs didn't care because he knew he wouldn't be back for it.

He drew his gun at once, wished briefly that he had his blades before the sound of the cop cars sirens reminded him Jimmy's death would have to be quick, brutal and painful or it wouldn't come at all.

He slipped into the warehouse quietly, smiled briefly when the door shut behind him blocking out all sounds from outside, including the sirens. Hopefully Jimmy wouldn't be warned of his presence; hopefully he'd catch him unawares.

The Scotsman found Jimmy hidden way in the basement. He wasn't alone but Chibs took out both his guards without any hesitation and before they even knew what was going on.

Jimmy leapt to his feet then, hands in the air, a smirk on his lips. He knew he was fucked, he knew Chibs was going to kill him but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of screaming of begging for mercy. In fact he was going to try and get the man to kill him as quickly as possible.

"Good teh see yeh Filip." He drawled cockily. "How's that girl of yers doin'?"

Chibs growled at that, the sound low and dangerous, feral. His eyes narrowed and darkened to black, were hollow of all emotion. He marched forward and grabbed Jimmy by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the closest wall, slammed his head into with such brutal force the sound echoed over and over in the stone room.

Jimmy slumped to the floor, his skull partly caved in, trailing a sickeningly large amount of blood along the wall as he dropped down. But he wasn't dead, he was still alive and groaning in pain, pain he was very much aware of. He tried to look up at Filip, wanting to stare him out as he died, but he found that he was practically paralyzed and couldn't move much at all.

"Don't you talk about her! Don't yeh dare!" Chibs barked as he aimed his gun at Jimmy's heart. "She was beautiful and she was perfect and she was mine! She was an innocent in all of the shit between us! All she ever did was love me; she never did a thing to yeh! Yeh had no fuckin' right teh touch her, none at all!"

The tears came then, so thick and fast and numerous that Chibs was blinded by them. He heard people upstairs, shouts and yells and knew it had to be quick. The cops would soon be upon them.

"Yeh fuckin' bastard! Yeh tore her up, forced yeh way into her and cut her teh pieces!" Chibs roared. "She would have been in so much pain, would've been so fuckin' scared but yeh didn't care did yeh? Yeh still killed her anyway! Yeh still fuckin' raped her! My girl… my Boo…"

The door to the basement opened then, feet could be heard on the stairs, the sounds of the cops got louder. Chibs had to kill Jimmy and he had to kill him now.

"I wanted to make this hurt… I wanted to make this long and torturous but I can't!" Chibs spat. "But I can still kill yeh; I can kill yeh fer Boo even if I couldn't save her from yeh!"

And with that, Chibs pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right into Jimmy O's heart. The Irishman didn't die straight away, there were a few painful seconds when he gurgled and choked on his own blood, when he was clearly it the utmost agony and then he was gone.

Chibs spat on his corpse at once, turned to face the cops he knew would kill him. And even if they didn't he'd make sure they would. His Boo, his beautiful wee Hen was dead and so there was no reason for him to keep on living.

"Drop your weapon!" barked one of the cops, who like the 5 others behind him, was pointing his gun at Chibs. "Do it now!"

But Chibs didn't. He took aim and fired, being sure to miss all of the cops. He may hate them but surely they must have families, women that loved them, children that depended on them…

"I love you Boo…" he cried as he pulled the trigger.

He was dead as soon as the words left his mouth, body riddled with bullets. Chibs however didn't feel a thing, no pain at all, for he knew that as soon as his life left his body he'd be reunited with his Boo.

And he was. He soon awoke in some unknown meadow, a meadow of long grass and beautiful wildflowers. And there was his Boo, his beautiful wee Hen walking towards him looking just as she had in life, her cheeks flushed and full of colour, eyes sparkling, a smile on her lips.

"Should have known you wouldn't take long to appear." She grinned trying her best to sound exasperated but failing miserably.

"I missed yeh." Chibs chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I killed Jimmy Hen, before I… he's gone darlin'… he won't ever hurt anyone again…"

"I know." Boo nodded, head ducked, tears in her eyes. "I don't blame you… for what happened… for not being there… and you shouldn't either. There was nothing that you could have done. He timed it perfectly so you'd be far from home, so that I would be alone…"

"I wish that wasn't so… I wish I could have saved you. You're my Ol' Lady Boo, my wife… I'm meant teh protect yeh and I failed." Chibs muttered. He stepped towards Boo and took her hands in his, grinned when he realized when she was real.

"It doesn't matter now Filip. We're here and we're together." Boo whispered. Chibs nodded his head at that, knowing she was right.

"Where is here?" he asked as he looked around. There was nothing but the meadow as far as the eye could see.

"I don't know." Boo admitted. "All I know if that you're here and I'm here and we're both dead. And that what happened to me… what Jimmy did… the memory of it gets weaker with every moment. I know soon I won't remember it at all."

Chibs grinned at that, nodded when he realized his memories of what had happened were fading too.

"I love you Hen." He whispered as he tucked a few stray curls behind her ear.

"I love you too Filip." Boo replied tenderly.

And with that, Chibs kissed her.

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	55. Family

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I am afraid that guest comments are currently being moderated as there is one particular guest reviewer who won't stop leaving unrelated comments about Tig on the main drabble series. **_

_**A request.**_

**Family – Teenaged Alex knows family must come first.**

Alex Telford and his best friend Thomas Teller were in their senior year of High School.

As SAMCRO prospects they were the height of cool.

Girls lined up round the block to date them, guys wanted to be them and fell over themselves to hang out with them.

This undoubtedly got to their heads and both had been told numerous times by their parents that they were arrogant and big-headed and that they needed to learn to be a bit more modest.

Neither really listened; they just paraded about the school like they owned it.

Ella Telford was a sophomore and everything her mother had been at that age; withdrawn and quiet, most likely to be seen hidden in a book.

She adored her big brother and cousin and often trailed after them at school, desperate to hang about with them as she had when they were all children and they had been inseparable.

But Thomas and Alex didn't want to hang about with her and always tried to ditch her or chase her away, meaning Ella often spent her lunchtime alone and friendless in a darkened corner of the library.

Chibs and Boo alike tried to encourage Alex to treat his sister a little better, to spend some time with her in school once in a while but he ignored them.

He knew that if he was seen with his sniveling wallflower of a little sister his cool factor would drop considerably.

But one day, out of the blue, Ella stopped trailing after her brother.

He felt a pang of concern, although he didn't mention this, and was constantly on the look out for her all day.

He knew she was at school as he always gave her a lift in on the back of his bike – one of his fathers many conditions to him owning the bike in the first place.

By lunchtime he was really worried; his little sister hadn't appeared all day.

"Did Ella go home or something?" Thomas asked as they made their way into the cafeteria. "I've not seen her all day."

"Don't think so…" Alex drawled softly, his voice full of concern. "Dad normally lets me know if she has so that I know I don't have to take her home."

"Maybe she finally got the message and stopped trying to hang around with us!" Thomas said, chuckling uneasily.

"Yeah… maybe." Alex nodded, although he couldn't help but scan the cafeteria for Ella. She was nowhere to be seen.

They soon joined their usual table and distracted themselves by chatting and joking with their large throng of friends.

Within five minutes a loud commotion had started by one of the fire exits. There was screaming, cheering and chants of 'fight'.

Thomas, Alex and their friends raced over to see what was going on.

After pushing through the crowd they saw Lily Jones – a girl from their year that they both agreed would end up a croweater – attacking Ella.

She had her pinned to the floor and was punching her in the face again and again. Ella couldn't even fight back or try to break free as two of Lily's friends had ahold of her arms.

And nobody, not one single person, was trying to help her.

Something snapped in Alex then. He may not always get along with Ella, she may be annoying and clingy but she was still his little sister, the baby girl he'd insisted to his parents he could care for alone not long after she'd been born.

"Get the fuck off her you dirty whore!" he snarled, sounding very much like his father, as he grabbed Lily by the shoulders and pulled her away from his little sister.

Thomas stepped forward at once and took hold of her, dragged her to the fire exit, kicked it open, shoved her outside and closed the doors without so much as a word.

"Let go of her!" Alex barked at the two girls holding Ella's arms.

The pair let go at once and fled, neither daring to look back.

Whimpering, her nose bloody, lip split, Ella just stared up at her big brother in confusion, bewildered by his actions.

"Ella…" Alex said as he dropped to his knees next to her. He pulled his bandana off his head and held it to her bleeding nose. "Are you okay?"

Ella merely gulped nervously, nodded her head. A few tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Why was she hitting you?" Alex asked.

Ella shook her head, let out a shuddering, heart wrenching sob.

"Ella, why did Lily attack you?" Alex asked, more sternly that before. "Tell me."

"You don't care." Ella insisted meekly. "You've made it clear you want nothing to do with me!" she added, her words callous and cold.

"I do care." Alex promised. "Ella you're my little sister…" he whispered. Then, after much hesitation. "I love you sis, you know that... I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I really am."

"It was because of you." Ella admitted sorrowfully as she tilted her head away from Alex. "She attacked me because you fucked her and you didn't call her or anything… she said it was my fault, that I had told you all sorts of nasty things about her."

Alex gawped, unsure of what to say. He felt awful, he truly did. He hated that Ella had been attacked because of him.

His parents were going to kill him.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered eventually. "I didn't…. she knew when we… she said she didn't want a relationship…" he insisted feebly.

Ella chuckled bitterly at that, shook her head; she knew her brother was lying.

"You care more about a cheap lay that me!" she spat as she tried to get to her feet.

"I don't!" Alex cried as he grabbed his sister's arm, preventing her from standing and walking away. "Ella you're my family, my little sister… you mean more than be to anything!"

And with that he threw his arms around her. After some hesitation, Ella hugged him back.

After that, Alex stopped ignoring and trying to ditch his little sister. He allowed her to hang around with him and his friends and after a while, she found the confidence to make friends of her own…

And this had nothing at all with the fact that Alex's father, the SAMCRO VP, had threatened to have him stripped of his prospect cut if he didn't make things up to Ella. He truly wanted to.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	56. Grandson

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Grandson – Alex spends time with his Tig and Clay **

Clay watched from a distance as Tig pushed Boo and Chibs' young son, Alex, on the swings that now sat outside Teller-Morrow, since so many members had children.

As far as Alex knew, Tig was his grandfather, or 'Ick' as he'd so affectionately nicknamed him.

But truth was he was Clay's flesh and blood, the son of the daughter he'd shunned her whole life and passed onto Tig to get rid of her.

Clay had never felt a connection to his daughter, had never felt even a smidgen of paternal feelings for her but with Alex, things were different.

Beyond the glaringly obvious similarities to Chibs – Alex looked like a miniature version of his father – Clay could see bits of himself in the boy. His eyes for example, which Boo had inherited and then passed down to her son. And his ears; Alex had Clay's ears…

Clay felt a bond with his grandson, despite the fact that he rarely spent any time with him and longed to play a bigger part of his life.

He had no idea if this was because Alex was a boy where Boo had been a girl or if it was simply because unlike with Boo, he'd been in the boy's life since the day he was born. Well mostly; he'd been in prison at the time but Boo had brought him in during her visits.

Eventually just watching Tig and Alex was no longer enough. Clay felt the need to go over to them and so he did.

"Hey Clay; something wrong man?" Tig asked as he continued to push Alex on the swing. His main focus was still his grandson, even if his eyes were on his president.

"No; everything's fine." Clay assured Tig. "He's growing up fast." He added as he looked down at Alex, who seemed to be in a world of his own and was giggling in delight as he went up and down.

"Yeah." Tig chuckled. "He gets more and more like Chibs every day."

"He does." Clay agreed. "The Scotsman must be proud of his boy. And Boo as well…Alex is a good kid."

"He must get that from Boo!" Tig chuckled. "Because he doesn't get it from any of us."

"Yeah you're right about that!" Clay replied.

Alex snapped out of his own little world then. He looked up at Clay and beamed.

"Hi!" he grinned, his eyes sparkling in delight. "Down Ick!" he then whined as he tried to turn to face Tig.

"Okay then munchkin." Tig chuckled.

He stopped pushing Alex and slowed the swing to a stop, let the toddler jump off.

Alex toddled over to the slide, under which his soccer ball sat. He grabbed it and returned to Clay and Tig, dropped it on the floor between them.

"Football!" He grinned as he pointed at it, for Chibs had taught him that it wasn't soccer it was football and that American football was just 'rugby with armor'.

"You wanna play little man?" Tig asked as he nudged the ball towards Alex with his foot.

Alex nodded and shrieked in delight, kicked the back to Tig. Tig made a big show of missing the ball, sending Alex into a fit of giggles. Clay's heart warmed at that and he smiled broadly.

When Tig kicked the ball back to Alex, the toddler didn't return it to him. Instead he kicked it towards Clay.

"Play?" he asked as he pointed at the ball, which had settled at Clay's feet.

"Sure thing son." Clay replied as he kicked the ball back to Alex. Alex returned it to Tig a moment later and within a few minutes the three of them were passing the ball seamlessly between them, with Alex shrieking and giggling in delight the whole while.

Clay resolved to spent more time with his grandson after that, to develop some sort of relationship with him. Maybe he'd never be grandpa – because that was Tig of course and as much as Clay wanted to be grandpa, he couldn't ever take that title from Tig because he was the one that deserved it, he was the one who had been and still was Boo's father – but he could be Uncle Clay and that was better than nothing.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	57. Choice

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

_**What would have happened in the story had Boo never developed a father/daughter bond with Tig, remained living with Clay and fallen in love with both Chibs and Tig.**_

**Choice – Boo has to choose between Tig and Chibs**

Boo Morrow sighed as she packed her bags for college. She didn't want to live on campus, she wanted to stay with her family but moving away was her only chance of escape.

She was in love, but the problem was she was in love with two different people.

Tig. She'd been in love with him since she'd first arrived in Charming. When she'd finally opened up and tried to be part of her SAMCRO family it was to him that she extended her olive branch. He pulled her out of her shell, became her friend, her confidant and had clearly grown to care for her. In what way Boo didn't know.

Chibs. She'd fallen for him as soon as she'd caught sight of him and he'd pushed Tig right out of her mind and heart. Still after knowing him for two tears she could be nervous and uneasy around him. He too was her friend and he always seemed to know how to put a smile on her face. Boo was certain he thought of her as little more than a child.

This of course, was all before she'd turned 18. Things had changed when she'd hit, when she'd come of age.

The morning of her 18th birthday Tig grabbed ahold of her and pinned her to the clubhouse wall. Before she could even ask him what he was doing he kissed her, all tongue and teeth, his hands curling in her hair and digging deep into the skin on her hip.

Boo's feelings for Tig had come rushing back in an instance and at first, she'd kissed him back. But then he'd thrust his erection into her hip and Boo had freaked out, having not been prepared at all for Tig being so forward. She shoved him away and ran, ran all the way home where she called Gemma in the office and told her she'd decided to take her birthday off after all.

Tig seemed to get the message for he left her alone after that. Rather, he didn't try and push up against her again. Instead he settled for asking her such questions as 'When are you just gonna give in and be with me doll?' or "You know doll, your tits would look even better than they already do if they had my crow on them. What's say we get Hap to ink you up?" or telling her 'Come on Boo, you know we're going to end up together! Stop dragging out the inevitable and just come home with me."

Boo of course, was tempted on more than one occasion to just give in and get into bed with Tig, to take his crow and be his Ol' Lady. But then all she had to do was think of Chibs and her mind wavered.

Like with Tig, when Boo had hit 18 Chibs' behavior around her changed.

He wasn't as forward or forceful as Tig, he didn't ever try and kiss her or coax her into his bedroom, nor did he try and ask her to take his crow. He just stared at her more, smiling in a longing and lustful way. Sometimes he looked away when he realized Boo had caught him staring, put mostly he just carried on looking. He sought Boo out far more often so he could spend time with her and despite the fact that Boo knew damn well he was still fucking croweaters, she never seemed to see him with one after she hit 18. It was like he was trying to hide the fact he fucked them from her.

The behavior of both men was frustrating and annoying Boo. She hated that Tig was being so forward and yet she still yearned for him. She wished that Chibs would just give in and make a move on her but she was too scared to make one herself.

And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't choose between them. She loved them both, each just as much as the other. She didn't want to hurt either of them by picking the other and so she was running. She was escaping to college where she hoped that she would be able to get over them both and she hoped that back home without her, Tig and Chibs would be able to move on from her.

But being part of SAMCRO of course, meant that things weren't going to go as Boo had planned…

_**How the story would have progressed had I taken it in this direction. **_

_**When Boo returns for the holidays she finds that nothing much has changed. She is still in love with Tig and Chibs and distance has only strengthened her feelings for them both. They likewise still show obvious feelings for her. **_

_**Chibs is a little more forward than before. While talking and walking with her, he steers her towards some mistletoe hanging up in Gemma's kitchen. Once they are under it he presses his lips to hers with a sweet and lingering kiss. But then he continues like nothing has happened. **_

_**Tig is just as forward as he was before Boo left for college. When he and Boo are alone together he tells her he can't stop thinking about her, that she drives him insane and that he wants her. Boo doesn't give him an answer, she just walks away.**_

_**When she returns to college she decides it would be best if she doesn't return in the holidays and even takes up a full time vacation period job at a call centre so she can have a valid excuse not to return home. The whole Tig/Chibs thing is just too much for her and she'd rather avoid it.**_

_**Gemma knows what's going on and lets her stepdaughter know often that her future lies with the club and that one day she will have to make a choice between the men she loves. As much as she'd like too, she doesn't try and coax Boo home during the holidays. Mostly because Boo threatens to transfer to Oxford University in England if she does so. **_

_**Boo dates a few men while in college but can't seem to get Tig or Chibs out of her mind and heart, especially since both men refuse to let her just disappear on them. Both call her often and each of them visit her on several occasions. Chibs seems contented by her apparent happiness at college and encourages her in her relationships. Behind this contentment however Boo can see sadness and jealousy. Tig by contrast belittles every man Boo dates and while he says he is glad she'd getting herself an education he confesses that he wishes that she were back in Charming and more importantly, in his bed. He stops being as forward with her simply because Boo will just walk away from him when he is. **_

_**When Boo returns home for good aged 21, she has her degree, is single and is still in love with Chibs and Tig. She knows that Gemma is right and that she had to make a choice between them and starts weighing them up against each other. **_

_**Tig is fed up of waiting. He wants Boo and he makes no secret of it. He finds her wherever she is, corners her against the wall or traps her in her chair and puts his face right in front of her, asks her why she's dragging things out, why she won't be with him. Boo begins to get quite intimidated. **_

_**Chibs meanwhile sees Tig's behavior only from a distance and misinterprets it. He thinks they are together and his longing gazes disappear and he stops trying to hide the croweaters from her. Boo is incredibly hurt as she thinks he doesn't want her anymore.**_

_**A few weeks after coming home, Boo attends Wendy and Jackson's wedding. Gemma, who has done most of the planning, has her sitting right between Tig and Chibs. **_

_**Tig keeps putting his arm around Boo, kissing her and taking her hand. Boo really hates how forward and forceful he is being because she still has feelings for Chibs – even if she believes his feelings for her are gone – and doesn't want him to see that. She jerks away from Tig and asks him to leave her alone but he won't so Boo storms out before the ceremony has even begun.**_

_**She's quite tearful and upset, she hates that Tig is being such a jerk but still she can't help but have feelings for him and want to be with him. She tries to convince herself he will be different if they were together but deep down she knows he will be worse.**_

_**Chibs follows her out. He's realized Boo and Tig aren't together and goes to comfort Boo. He hugs her and tells her to just sit somewhere else, regardless of Gemma's plans. Boo asks him to sit with her and Chibs agrees. **_

_**Tig sees Chibs and Boo return and sit together at the back of the church. Jealousy surges through him but as things are beginning, he keeps it to himself. He gets madder and madder as time passes and by the time they return to the clubhouse to celebrate he's livid. He can't believe Chibs is moving in on his woman. **_

_**Chibs, upon realizing that Boo isn't interested in someone being so forward, hasn't tried anything. He just sat at her side, occasionally glancing at her and smiling. Something Boo doesn't miss. Her heart races when she realizes he still has feelings for her.**_

_**At the clubhouse Tig is in a foul mood. He arrives before everyone else, drinks a lot and picks a fight with some poor unsuspecting prospect. Boo sees him attack him unprovoked as she arrives and for the first time in a long time, she is truly scared of him. **_

_**When Tig spots Boo her grabs her arm tight and drags her towards the garage so they can talk in peace. He demands to know what is going on between her and Chibs and refuses to believe its nothing. Boo is terrfied and tries to break free, but his hold on her is too strong.**_

_**It is Happy who sees what's going on. He manages to get Tig to let go and has a go at him for his pathetic behavior. As Boo runs back to the clubhouse she fully realizes that Tig will be a possessive, jealous and very forceful lover if she was with him. She realizes she can't ever be with him because she won't be able to cope with that.**_

_**Boo finds Chibs in the clubhouse, leaning against the wall watching the happy couple have their first dance. She stands next to him and he asks why there is a painful ring of purple bruises on her arm. She explains and he hugs her, tells her he's sorry. Boo tells him that he has nothing to be sorry for as it was not his fault. **_

_**By this point a few of the other coupled up brothers and their Ol' Ladies have started dancing too. Boo takes Chibs hand and drags him into the centre of the room, insisting that they dance as she does so.**_

_**The song they dance too is slow, cheesy and about love. They get closer and closer as it goes on and eventually kiss. Boo knows she's meant to be with Chibs. Chibs too, realizes that she has made the choice to be with him and also knows it isn't just because Tig was such a jerk. He knows she has genuine feelings for him.**_

_**Chibs and Boo spent the whole night together, holding hands, dancing, kissing and talking. Neither stops smiling the entire time and both of their hearts pound madly away all night. They know they've got something special between them.**_

_**Tig doesn't return to the party as he knows he's fucked up and that Boo has picked Chibs. He goes home and drinks himself stupid.**_

_**The party goes on all night and Chibs and Boo decide to watch the sunrise from the roof. They take a blanket up with them and curl up under it, watch the sun rise together. Boo falls asleep against Chibs and he doesn't have the heart to wake her as she looks so adorable so he just curls up against her and allows himself to fall asleep.**_

_**They head back to Chibs' apartment when they wake a few hours later. They go straight to bed and just crash out as they're both shattered. When they wake up around noon they make love and end up staying in bed all day.**_

_**After that day, Boo pretty much never goes home again. She stays with Chibs and they just grow closer and more in love (although they don't say this to one another for some time). They have a playful and loving relationship but can also be serious and intimate. **_

_**Tig just avoids them. He is so jealous and he knows he only has himself to blame. He wants at the very least to be friends with Boo again and they try to rebuild their friendship but it never becomes what it once was. There is just too much awkwardness there. Chibs and Tig thankfully however, manage to repair their friendship rather easily. **_

_**Boo falls pregnant at about the same time as Wendy, like with Wendy the pregnancy is unplanned but she and Chibs are elated at the knowledge they will soon be parents.**_

_**Boo really tries to keep Wendy off the drugs but Wendy takes them anyway. When she is 8 months pregnancy and Wendy 7 months pregnant, Wendy is so desperate for a hit she knocks Boo unconscious and goes to her dealer.**_

_**It is Tig that finds Boo, bleeding from her head in the kitchen area of the clubhouse. The baby thankfully is fine and Boo suffers no more than a bad concussion and a large cut to the head. Because of this, Tig and Boo are able to rebuild their friendship.**_

_**A month after Abel is born Boo gives birth to a little boy, who she and Chibs name John after both Chibs' father and the SOA founder. **_

_**When Stahl and the other ATF agents go after the women of SAMCRO, just days after Boo has her son, baby John's screams and cries distract Stahl as she drives then to the police station and she ends up crashing into a ditch. **_

_**The bushes and trees around the ditch mean the car cannot be seen from the road. Everyone is trapped inside. Stahl is unconscious, her co-worker dead and Boo is bleeding rather badly, but she doesn't know from where. She tries to scream but her voice is gone. John thankfully is unharmed. **_

_**Night falls and they go unfound. Chibs reports Boo and John missing to Unser and the search for them begins. By they time they find Stahl's car almost 24 hours after the crash, Boo is unconscious too and on the brink of death.**_

_**It is Chibs determination not to give up on his Ol' Lady that eventually keeps her alive. Despite the doctors telling him to switch off her life support he doesn't and after 4 months, she awakens. Her injuries have mostly heeled (the blood came from her stomach, where a large piece of metal had pierced her skin) but her vocal cords have been badly damaged and it is likely she will never speak again.**_

**That's as far as I planned for this version of the story. What do you think?**

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	58. Fear

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Fear – Thomas, Abel, Alex and Ella are home alone**

With SAMCRO on a run, Tara Teller at a doctor's conference in Sacramento and Boo Telford-Trager in New York with her publishers, their children had been left home alone.

Tara and Boo had decided that with Abel being 17, Alex and Thomas both being 16 and Ella 13 they were old enough to stay home alone for one night, as long as they all stayed together at the Teller household and checked in with their parents ever few hours.

The kids of course thought this was great; they'd never been alone overnight before and were looking forward to having all their friends over.

Juice however soon put an end to this plan when he set up a surveillance camera outside the front door that was connected to his laptop at the clubhouse. He'd be watching it all night and was under strict instruction to alert Jax and Chibs if anyone of the kid's friends showed up at the house.

Thomas and Alex, who were the best of friends, soon came up with a great alternative plan; since it was almost Halloween they'd have a horror movie night and eat shit loads of junk food. They decided they were going to sit up all night – something they'd never done before – and not go to bed at all.

Ella protested, certain she'd end up with nightmares as she scared so easily, but soon caved in when Thomas promised to introduce her to his friend Mark, who she had a huge crush on.

Abel was rather indifferent to the plan. He wasn't a fan of horror movies but he didn't find them scary. Mostly he was just looking forward to being able to text his girlfriend without either of his parents looking over his shoulder to see what he was saying.

The night of course, went very different as planned for them all.

It was near midnight and the teens were halfway through the remake of 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. Abel was too engrossed in texting his girlfriend to know what was going on, Thomas and Alex were utterly hooked and unable to look away while Ella…

"My god this is so boring!" she whined as she yawned widely. "When does this get scary?" she asked, for this was the third horror film they'd watched (after 'Saw' and 'Halloween') and not one of them had scared her in the slightest. Ella found this odd as she was normally so easily scared but she knew the movies were just that, _movies_, and so they just weren't scary at all because she knew they were fake.

"Are you kidding me Ella?" Alex cried as he threw a pillow at his sister, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. "There's a psychopath chasing them round with a chainsaw, hacking them to bits and hanging them from hooks! That's some scary shit."

"Happy is scarier that this!" Ella insisted. "Hell, I think even Juice is scarier than this film!"

"You're just pretending not to be scared." Thomas insisted. "Everything scares you Ella."

"Not this." Ella shrugged. "It's verging on boring." She looked at the clock then and saw that it was almost midnight. She decided to go to bed and knew she'd sleep soundly through the night, despite having watched almost 3 horror films. "In fact it's so boring I'm going to go to bed." She said as she jumped up off the couch and grabbed her book.

"You're boring Ella!" Thomas whined. "You're meant to be staying up all night with us!"

"I never agreed to that." Ella pointed out. "Night boys." She added as she meandered down the corridor to Jax and Tara's bedroom where she'd be spending the night.

All three boys mumbled something akin to 'goodnight' after her. Thomas and Alex returned their attention to the film while Abel continued to text his girlfriend.

Or so he would have Thomas and Alex believe.

In reality his girlfriend had gone to bed an hour previously. He was now texting Juice – who was going to be his sponsor once he prospected for SAMCRO as they were both tech geeks – and planning a little revenge for Thomas and Alex, who had been the ones to tell his parents about his girlfriend in the first place.

He had come up with the plan and Juice was helping him execute it. Thomas and Alex's decision to have a horror movie night had been just about the most perfect set up and the eldest Teller boy was planning to scare his brother and cousin out of their wits. Ella was also in on the plan, mostly so that she didn't get scared when it went down but also so she could let Juice in without Thomas and Alex knowing about it…

"Think I'm going to head to bed too…" Abel sighed about twenty minutes after Ella disappeared down the hall and moments after Juice confirmed that he was on his way.

"Lame…" Alex drawled as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Your boyfriend want a picture of your dick or something?" he added, spitting popcorn everywhere.

"Yeah that's exactly it." Abel replied with a roll of his eyes. "Behave yourselves guys." He said as he too, disappeared down the hall. But he didn't go to bed, he joined Ella in his parents bedroom. She was sat waiting for him, her laptop open in front of her. On the screen was an image of the living room where she'd hidden a camera in a plant pot that afternoon. Alex and Thomas were clearly visible. Ella confirmed that she'd already let Juice into the house via the backdoor and then she and Abel sat back to watch the chaos unfold…

"So are you really going to introduce Ella to that Mark?" Alex asked after Abel went to bed.

"Well yeah; I said I would so I will." Thomas replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why? You got a problem with your baby sister talking to Mark?"

"No." Alex insisted, a little too quickly. "Just thought you might have been messing with her or something, you know, as a prank."

"Yeah, yeah!" Thomas replied, sniggering softly. "Your baby sister is going to get a boyfriend sometime Alex! And she's going to fuck him too!"

"Shut up man! I do not want to be hearing that!" Alex snapped as he hurled a handful of Doritos at Thomas.

"Oh come on man, it's the tr…" Thomas began, only to stop mid sentence after hearing the strangest of noises. "You hear that Alex?" he asked as he looked towards the dark hallway that both Abel and Ella had disappeared down.

"Hear what?" Alex asked, his heart giving a fearful twist as he sat up a little straighter and looked towards the same spot Thomas was looking at.

"It was like… like a clicking sort of sound." Thomas muttered uneasily.

"You've been watching too many scary movies Tommy." Alex chuckled, sounding just as apprehensive as his cousin. "There's nothing back there man! Abel and Ella just went to bed; we'd know if there was some knife wielding manic back there." He added, although he didn't sound certain.

Suddenly someone on screen started screaming, causing both Thomas and Alex to jump and make little gasps of fear.

In the bedroom Ella and Abel were already in fits if giggles and both had tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks.

"It was just the TV man, I'm sure of it." Alex insisted, although he didn't sound the least bit convinced.

"Yeah… the TV…" Thomas nodded, sounding equally as uncertain. "Shall we watch the Simpson's or something? This film is getting kinda old…." He added with a nervous chuckle.

Before Alex could even think of replying, they both heard a noise in the hallway. Both froze and jerked their heads towards the hallway at once.

"Ok man, I defiantly heard that!" Alex muttered.

"It's probably just Ella or Abel, coming back to get something…" Thomas said nervously. "I'll go check." He added with far more confidence than he felt.

As he got to his feet it happened. Out of the dark shadowy hallway came a man dressed in all black, wearing a plain white Halloween mask over his face and wig made up of bright green dreadlocks. He was yelling incoherently in what sounded like Yiddish and brandishing a huge chainsaw!

Alex and Thomas screamed and swore loudly. Both were on their feet in seconds, dashing towards the front door which they wretched open with such force they pulled the chain off.

Neither one cared, they just wanted out of the door and fast! Behind them they could hear the sounds of the chainsaw starting up, something that made them both run even faster still.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Abel was laughing so hard that he was bend double and clutching his aching stomach while Ella had her face buried in a pillow to stifle her wild and out of control giggles.

"Who the fuck was that and how did he get into your house?" Alex screamed as he and Thomas sprinted down the road at top speed.

"I have no fucking clue man! Just keep running!" Thomas replied. "If we slow down he'll kill us!"

The sounds of the chainsaw had grown dim but neither one of them had really noticed, they just carried on running, both too scared to stop or even look back.

"Oh man, that was so fucking funny!" Juice chuckled as he shook his head and turned off the chainsaw. He pulled off his mask and wig and tucked them into the pocket of his sweatshirt before returning to the house where Ella and Abel were waiting for him.

"Thanks man!" Abel said as he handed Juice $100. "I owe you for that Juice."

"Don't worry about it." Juice said as he shrugged his shoulders. "That was fun! Did you manage to get it all on video?" he asked as he turned to Ella, who was just as much of a tech geek as he and Abel were.

"It's already on Youtube!" Ella confirmed.

"Excellent!" Juice grinned as he and Abel high-fived.

Thomas and Alex eventually returned to the house when they realized nobody was chasing them and despite realizing that the whole thing had been a prank courtesy of Juice, Abel and Ella neither one of them slept a wink that night; they were both too scared!

Abel and Ella by contrast both got a great nights sleep.

Within a matter of days, the video of Thomas and Alex being scared out of their wits had over 1 million views on Youtube…

And despite being mad at her for the part she'd played in the prank, Thomas still introduced Ella to his friend Mark. He had after all made a promise and promises were meant to be kept, especially amongst family.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	59. Letter

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Letter – Boo receives a letter from her mother [In this series as in the original drabble, Tig destroyed the letter so that Boo would not see it. The original drabble is entitled 'Burn']**

Not long after Tig disappeared to the store to buy some cigarettes, the post arrived.

Boo dumped all the letters on the kitchen table, assuming they were just bills and went to make breakfast but then one letter caught her eye and she immediately grabbed it.

The address was handwritten and the envelope had an English postmark and stamp. Boo recognized the handwriting right away. It was a letter from her imprisoned mother!

Breakfast all but forgotten, Boo dropped into a chair and ripped the letter open, certain it was the heartfelt letter she'd been waiting for since she'd turned 18 almost a year previously.

It was only then that Boo's mother was able to contact her. Boo had waited for weeks, months even for said letter and it had never come. She'd given up hope of getting one month's previously and yet now here one was, totally out of the blue.

The first sentence alone told Boo that it wasn't the heartfelt and loving letter she'd e hoping for.

The brunette's heart lurched painfully as she quickly scanned the letter, skimming through it for it was too painful to read it probably.

Boo's mother it seemed, had gotten wind of how her life in Charming was going and she wasn't best pleased with it, something she wanted to make Boo painfully aware of.

Tears tumbled down Boo's cheeks, her throat grew tight and her breathing rough and haggard as she read every cruel thing her mother had to say to her.

Straight away Boo's mother called her 'biker's Ssut' before informing her daughter that she knew all about her relationship with the 'scumbag criminal' who was more than twice her age and obviously a pedophile that didn't love her and was just using her for sex. Her mother was then even cruel enough to suggest that the 'scumbag criminal' would eventually leave her with a handful of brat children or would just kill her to get rid of her.

Boo should have stopped reading then, just torn up the letter and thrown the pieces away but she didn't; she kept reading.

Boo's mother went on to call Boo a 'disgusting whore' and suggested that she was sleeping with every member of SAMCRO and any man that came through Charming wearing a cut, no matter what their age.

Boo almost laughed at that, or would have had she not been crying so hard. Her mother had been a sweetbutt in the Newcastle, England charter of the Sons and it was just so hypocritical of her to falsely accuse Boo of such behavior when she'd acted that way herself, when that behavior had resulted in Boo's conception in the first place.

Finally, Boo's mother informed her that she wanted nothing more to do with her, that she was a 'cunt' and a 'fucking idiot' for allowing herself to get mixed up with the Sons 'despicable' way of life. She even suggested that Boo would likely be dead or in jail before her letter even arrived and that either one would be more than her daughter deserved.

She then signed off the letter using her own name and not mum.

Once she'd finished reading the letter Boo let it drop to the floor. She dropped her head into her hands and just wept, her heart aching, throat so tight so could barely even breathe. Her sobs remained silent and yet crippling. Her tears stung her eyes so much she couldn't help but cry even more of them.

She couldn't understand why her mother had decided to think so little of her. She after all, had been involved with the Sons in her youth and had been a sweetbutt! Boo by contrast was an Ol' Lady and had never slept with anyone but Chibs.

And if it wasn't for the fact that her mother had murdered her stepfather for no obvious reason, Boo wouldn't be in Charming in the first place! She'd still be in England with her mother, attending some redbrick university with all her friends.

Boo couldn't be angry at her mother though, no matter how much she tried because the pain she felt at her mother's cruel words and rejection was just too much. She didn't have it in her too feel anything else.

Tig returned to the apartment about 5 minute's after Boo finished reading her letter. He was in a cheerful mood until he walked into the kitchen and saw how distraught Boo was.

"Boo? Jesus Christ what's wrong?" he asked as he ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

Boo didn't reply; she just started sobbing out loud. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung to him.

"Doll, what happened?" he asked as he rubbed her back and placed a hand on the back of her head. "Come on Boo, talk to me… I'm worried here." He begged. Boo's tears had soaked right through his shirt and she was shuddered so much he was half convinced she was having a fit!

Eventually Boo just pointed at the letter, which was lying in a crumbled heap under the table. Tig grabbed it without ever letting go of Boo and quickly read it.

He felt the colour drain from his face as he read over all the horrible things Boo's mother said to her, felt sick to his stomach. No parent should ever, _ever_ say such disgusting things to their child, no matter what they'd done! Tig couldn't believe Boo's mother had had the nerve to send such a vile, cruel letter! If she didn't want to be in her daughters life she could have just left her well alone but instead she'd sent her a heartbreaking and vindictive letter than had totally crushed her daughter.

"Boo… doll, you listen to me." Tig muttered firmly in Boo's ear as he rubbed her back soothingly. "None of the shit in that letter is true alright; you know it, I know it, hell even your fucking mother knows it! You are not a slut or a whore and you most certainly aren't a cunt! So don't you dare let what your mother wrote get to you okay? Because it isn't true, none of it!"

"I know!" Boo wailed as she nodded her head. "But why did she have to say it?"

"Because she's in prison and she's bored kid." Tig said at once. "And you… you did the one thing she never could. You became an Ol' Lady! I bet your mother hates that, just like all sweetbutts do when a new Ol' Lady arrives on the scene, like all the little whores at the clubhouse did when you first hooked up with Chibs."

"Yeah." Boo agreed, for Tig's words made sense.

"And so what if Chibs is a criminal! He is no scumbag! He is a good man and he loves you so much, that's all that matters okay? And I love you too! You're such a good kid Boo, such a wonderful person… don't you dare let anyone ever tell you any different, no matter who they are!" Tig insisted rather fiercely.

"Not even you?" Boo asked, managing to smile just a little.

"Boo, Doll, even if you tried to kill me by battering me with a doll as I slept I would never, _ever_ say such disgusting and untrue things about you." Tig promised. He pulled away from Boo then, cupped her cheeks in his hands, wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs and looked right into her eyes. "Now you take that letter, you rip it the fuck up and you burn the pieces! Then you forget all about it because Boo, it's not worth getting upset over."

"Okay." Boo nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

She then did as Tig had told her too. It still hurt like crazy, knowing how much her mother hated her but Boo didn't care as much as she had when she'd first read the letter for she knew that Tig, her daddy, would always love her no matter what she did and that he'd always be there for her, regardless of what happened in their lives.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	60. Killa

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Killa – The Tacoma killer meets Boo and Chibs' son**

A few days after getting out of Stockton with the others, Happy Lowman met Chibs and Boo's son Alex for the first time.

He'd seen him of course, briefly upon his return to the clubhouse the day of his release and at Opie and Lyla's wedding but nobody had actually brought the kid over to him until now.

Gemma Teller cradled 9 month old Alex in her arms. He was gurgling happily away as he played with Gemma's glittering necklace.

Happy couldn't help but think that there was no denying who that kid's father was. He was like a mini-Chibs but with Boo's eyes.

"Cute kid." Happy drawled as he flicked his spent cigarette to the ground. "Looks like Chibs."

"Yeah he does." Gemma nodded before freeing her necklace from Alex's hands. When he whimpered in protest she chuckled softly and shifted him so that he was sitting in her arms and facing Happy. Alex beamed at the sight of the new person in his life and waved his chubby fingers at him, made a gurgled noise of greeting. Happy responded to this by growling at Alex, something that made the 9-month-old giggle. "Think you can take him for a bit? I hate to ask but you're the only other one here and I need to piss." Gemma asked.

Happy scowled at that, uncertain and reluctant. Looking at the kid and calling him cute was one thing, but holding him? _No_! Happy didn't do that! He didn't do kids and he most certainly didn't do babies, if they were the child of a brother.

"Please Hap; I've not had a moment to myself all day!" Gemma pleaded. With most of the club up at Oswald's barn, sorting transport for the increased gun supply and Boo with Tara at St. Thomas getting his eye flushed out after Alex threw dirt in it, Gemma had had the baby all day. She'd tried to leave him with Abel and Thomas's babysitter but the girl had sprouted some bullshit about not being legally allowed to run around after three children so Gemma had just caved in and taken him to the office with her, where she was catching up on paperwork. Thankfully the garage was closed or she'd be going insane.

"Give him here then." Happy rasped as he held his hands out for the kid. "You better be quick though Gem; I ain't gonna stand around here all day holding the kid." He insisted.

"I'll be two minute's." Gemma promised as she passed Alex to Happy. She rushed off then without a backwards glance, chuckling softly as she went.

Happy just stood there, hands wrapped around Alex's middle, and stared at the kid. Alex seemed quite excited to be held by Happy for he was kicking his arms and legs with enthusiasm, grinning and mumbling nonsense in a giddy sort of way. Happy snarled at him but this only made Alex giggle.

"What you staring at kid? Huh?" Happy asked, somewhat cruelly, for Alex wouldn't stop staring at him.

Alex, who was yet to say his first word, of course gave him no real answer. But he seemed to understand that he'd been asked something for he stopped mumbling and tilted his head to the side, looked thoughtful.

"Ba!" he cried eventually, grinning in delight as he clapped his hands together. "Ba!" he said again as he pointed at Happy.

Happy couldn't help but smile a little at that; kids said the stupidest things!

"That's right kid; I'm bad. A very bad man." he rasped, sounding amused. "You remember that."

"Ba!" Alex shrieked again, pointing at Happy, a wide grin on his lips.

After that whenever Alex was around Happy he always shrieked 'Ba' and pointed at him, giggling and kicking enthusiastically. This always put a smile on the killer's lips, but only when nobody but Alex was looking of course.

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	61. Parents

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As Chibs and Boo now really are having a baby and me just about to start at University, I will no longer be writing any 'Alex Telford-Trager' drabbles, aside from the last requests I have. I will however continue with the Tig/Boo drabbles and the 'What would have happened if…' plot scenarios. **_

_**A request.**_

**Parents – 18 year old Alex recalls what it was like growing up with Chibs and Boo**

Alex Telford knew from a very young age that his parents were different from most.

His mother was a famous writer who penned Tudor love stories before moving on to gritty crime thrillers that both captivated and horrified her readers. His father was the Sergeant at Arms and then the VP of the infamous biker club the Sons of Anarchy. His mother would spent hours locked away in her office or in her own little world, creating stories in her mind while his father would often be gone for days, dealing with drug king-pins and dangerous gangsters.

Despite the fact that it was more than obvious his parents were madly in love with one another, Alex often wondered what they saw in one another. They were so different from one another and didn't seem to have much in common. His father was a dangerous graying Scotsman that had over twenty years on his mother while his mother was a creative young woman that still caught the eye of many of the young men in Charming and looked nothing like the wife of a notorious biker should.

Still there was no denying how in love they were and growing up, Alex had to endure a lot of embarrassing displays of affection between his parents. They never did much more than kiss, cuddle and hold hands in front of him but still, they did it often and that was highly embarrassing as far as Alex was concerned.

And there was no denying how much they loved him. Unlike Ellie and Kenny Winston, who had frequently questioned their fathers love for them, Alex had never once questioned how much his parents loved him. Sure they were strict at times and often put their foot down but he never felt like they didn't care or like they didn't love him. His father always made time for him even when he didn't have the time and his mother was supportive and encouraging in just about everything he did.

Alex was always encouraged by his mother to be creative and artistic. When Alex was younger she'd brought him crayons and paper, building blocks and toy instruments. She told him frequently that he could be whatever he wanted to be and that he didn't have to end up a Son just because that's what his father and beloved grandpa 'Ick' did. His father told him much the same but that didn't stop him from buying his son a toy motorbike and various dirt bikes throughout his youth.

But Alex grew up idolizing his father. He wanted nothing more than to drop out of school so that he could get a Harley and a cut and ride around town with his father and the rest of the club. SAMCRO was the height of cool as far as he was concerned and the danger the club was often in only made things cooler and more exciting.

This was something that greatly distressed Alex's mother and created many arguments between his parents. Alex finally understood his mother's distress when Kenny Winston was shot and almost killed three days after he patched in. His mother was scared for him and didn't want him to get hurt, to get tied to the club – as Kenny, a high school drop out with nothing but the club to fall back on was. He made a promise to his mother that day that he would try his hardest in school so that he could have a job outside of the club and not just at Teller-Morrow like all the others.

He had, it turned out, inherited his mothers creativity. The crayons he'd ignored as a kid in favor of toy motorbikes and cars soon became the tools of his trade. Alex found that he could draw just about anything from memory and all his work had a cartoonish sort of feel to it. He decided that he wanted to be an illustrator and worked hard at achieving his dream. His mother had cried when he won his first art prize, but only because she was so proud. His father by contrast, bragged and boasted egotistically in front of the other parents…

At 16 and with dozens of art prizes under his belt Alex finally got his first Harley. His father had put $100 into a pot with every art prize he'd won, money that would go towards a Harley on his 16th birthday. In the end he'd had almost enough for a brand new one – his mother had covered the difference.

After learning how to ride his bike and passing his test Alex rode it every day. He loved it and was more eager than ever to join the Sons, but he'd promised his mother he'd graduate first and so he would.

Now at 18 he was days away from graduating high school with a B average grade in most subjects. He'd won dozen's of art prizes and had already had a piece of work used in a book of short stories – his image, depicting all the characters mentioned in the book as cartoons, had been the cover and now he had offers of work flooding in. His prospect cut was already waiting for him at the clubhouse and would be hung over his shoulders the day of his graduation.

Alex knew that he was truly unique and very different from other boys his age, even Thomas and Abel. Sure he was about to prospect for the Sons right alongside Thomas but he had his own career on the go as well, whereabouts Thomas already worked at Teller-Morrow. Alex knew he had his parents to thank for that, they had made him who he was and he'd forever be thankful to them for that because he could honestly say he was happy and excited about where his life would take him…

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	62. Together

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Together – How Boo and Chibs would have gotten together if neither of them had gotten involved with the Sons of Anarchy.**

_**Boo's mother never kills her stepfather. Instead she divorces him and starts sleeping around with other men in the hopes of getting pregnant. **_

_**As a result Boo never goes to live with Clay in Charming. She cuts off all contract with him as soon as she hits 16 and he doesn't bother trying to chase after her.**_

_**By the time she is 18, her mother has become insufferable. She can't get pregnant and has become bitter and angry. **_

_**Boo loves her mother a lot, but can't stand to be around her so picks a University as far from home as possible. She ends up at the University of Glasgow studying History. **_

_**Chibs meanwhile, does not join the Sons after everything that happens with Fiona, Jimmy and the IRA. Instead he and his sister Cait (who has cancer and desperately wants to get her son, Padraic away from his father and the IRA) return to Scotland together.**_

_**The settle in Glasgow and before long, Cait dies, leaving Chibs as the soul guardian for his nephew, Padraic. **_

_**Chibs works two jobs, in a garage by day and as a bouncer at a local nightclub on weekends, when Padraic stays with his father in order to support his little family.**_

_**By the time Boo enrolls at the University of Glasgow, Padraic is in his early 20's. He still lives with his Uncle Chibs – who he nicknamed Chibs – and works as a carpenter, meaning that Chibs was able to give up his weekend work. **_

_**Boo (nicknamed as such by her classmates as she has paler skin than all of them, despite coming from further south than any of them) needs to earn a bit of extra cash for living expenses as her loan doesn't quite cover it. She takes a job working Saturday nights at local pub 'The King William'.**_

_**Chibs soon notices the new, young barmaid that works Saturday shifts at his local pub. He knows the University is near to him so assumes she is a student. **_

_**Chibs flirts with Boo a little when he goes up to buy drinks, he thinks she's attractive but never takes it any further as he assumes she's not interested. Boo likewise finds him attractive but assumes he's not interested and that he, like many customers, flirts with all the female bar staff. **_

_**Winter rolls around. In the months since September, when Boo started, she and Chibs talk most Saturdays and share playful, flirty banter. **_

_**One night, after a heavy snowfall, Chibs stays later at the pub than usual and is there until closing…**_

"Jesus… that snow must be 2 feet deep! And it only started an hour ago…" Chibs drawled as he looked out the window and shrugged on his jacket.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Boo said as she abandoned collecting glasses to join Chibs at the window. Her eyes were wide with both wonder and fear. She had to walk home and it was over a miles walk! "We never got snow like this in England."

"Yeah, yeh stupid buggers get 2 inches of the fucking stuff and everything stops!" Chibs teased. "We'd have teh have about 5 feet of snow fer things teh go wrong here!"

"I guess that means University won't be cancelled on Monday…." Boo sighed wryly. "Oh well."

"Yeh just had yer Christmas holidays lass, yeh don't need any more time off." Chibs chuckled.

Boo went back to gathering up glasses then. She was aware that Chibs – the only other person left in the pub as she locked up and all other customers had left – was watching her, but she didn't let this show. She just carried on like nothing was happening.

"How are yeh getting' home lass?" Chibs asked once Boo had started loading the dishwasher behind the bar. "Taxi's will charge extra in weather like this… and they'll be delayed because of it too, yeh might be stuck here for a while."

"It's a good job I don't take taxis then." Boo replied. "The cost of them cuts into my budget too much. I walk home. It's fine though, it's only a mile."

"Lass it's 1am and the snow gets deeper by the minute! It's minus god knows what out there and pitch-fucking black." Chibs gasped, shocked by the young bar tenders revelation. "And these streets are dangerous at night! Yeh shouldn't be walked alone after dark Boo! A young woman such as yerself… yeh never know what could happen!"

"It's fine." Boo insisted as she began wiping down the bar. "I can't afford a cab and it's only a mile, I walk it every week."

"How much is a cab back to yer place lass?" Chibs asked as he pulled a few notes out of his back pocket.

"I'm not letting you pay for a cab for me Chibs." Boo said with a shake of her head. "I'm a big girl; I can get myself home just fine so you just put that money back in your pocket and head on home."

Chibs groaned at that and shoved his cash back into his pocket, raked his fingers through his hair. Damn stubborn woman, why wouldn't she just take the money? Did she not realize how dangerous walking even a mile down the road alone could be?

"Christ lass, at least let me walk yeh home… I won't rest easy knowin' yer out there by yerself." Chibs said as he nodded his head out the window, where the snow was getting heavier still. "Where do yeh live?"

"Kingston Avenue… the student accommodation there." Boo explained. "See, that's not far is it?"

"I live just round the corner." Chibs informed her, for he did. In fact Boo would have to walk past his place to get to work every Saturday. "I'll wait for yeh and walk yeh home, then head back teh mine, okay?"

Boo pondered this for a moment. She hated walking home alone at night (she usually kept her head down and her headphones on) and she was dreading the idea of walking in such heavy snowfall. Chibs was a sweetheart and she was certain she could trust him. He didn't want to do her harm; he just wanted her to get home safely.

"Fine, okay." Boo nodded. "I'm almost finished here… once I lock up you can walk me home."

"Right then, I'll wait right here and finish me pint." Chibs said with a triumphant smirk as he sat himself back down at the bar and polished off his beer.

Boo thankfully, had had enough sense to bring snow boots with her to work and a heavy coat. She changed into them before leaving the pub so that walking home would be relatively easier.

Despite their flirty banter at the pub, the walk home for Chibs and Boo was awkward and quiet. Neither one knows what to say outside of the pub, where they are so at ease with one another. By the time they get to Boo's home 30 minute's later (almost double the time it usually takes Boo to talk home) they've said less than a dozen words to one another.

"This is me." Boo said as the stopped outside a large apartment block, especially built for University students. "Thanks for walking me home Chibs… I really appreciate it." she added shyly, her head ducked, cheeks warm despite the bitter cold.

"Not a problem lass. Just glad teh know yeh got home okay." Chibs grinned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "See yeh next Saturday, yeah?"

"Yeah." Boo nodded, before turning and walking into her building.

Chibs watched her go, eyes lingering on her bulky form as she climbed three flights of stairs. He only walked away when she entered her apartment.

_**From that week onwards, Chibs walks Boo home at the end of her shift every Saturday night even after the snow vanishes and the weather gets nicer. As the weeks progress, they become more at ease with one another. **_

_**They talk the whole journey home about just about everything. Chibs tells Boo of Fiona and Kerrianne but doesn't give any real details on what happened. Boo talks of her mother and her classes. **_

_**Neither makes a move on the other as they think the other isn't interested and that they are undeserving of the other. They flirt within the pub but both think it's because of the whole customer/bar tender relationship.**_

_**Boo stays in Scotland during all her breaks and works at the pub full time during them. Chibs continues to walk her home on Saturday nights and any other night he is there. Often, on nights when he isn't at the pub, he looks out the window when he knows she'll be passing by to make sure she gets home alright. Boo feels his gaze but never sees him looking. **_

_**Padraic soon spots his uncle walking a young woman home every Saturday and sometimes, more frequently. He asks him about her and soon realizes his uncle has feelings for her. One Saturday night he sits by his window waiting for them to pass and yells 'Get someone yer own age mate!' out the window when they do. **_

_**This comment makes the awkwardness return somewhat, despite nearly a year passing since Chibs first walked Boo home.**_

_**Two weeks after Padraic's comments, Chibs goes to the pub on Friday night and finds Boo there. She isn't working but is sat at a table alone with a drink in front of her. She had a date but has been stood up. **_

_**Chibs, who normally just shows up and finds one of his friends to sit with, joins her. He buys her a drink and tells her to rant and rave about the guy who stood her up. When she won't, he calls said guy many vile things and calls him a 'stupid bugger' for letting her get away. **_

_**Boo finally begins to relax and she and Chibs play pool, cards and drink and talk long into the night. At some point, Boo's drink is spiked and suddenly she becomes very dazed, clumsy and sluggish. **_

_**Chibs notices something fizzing in her drink and realizes what has happened so decides to take her home. When he gets there he can't find her keys and she's too out of it to tell him where they are so he takes her back to his, removes her shoes and jacket and tucks her up in his bed fully clothed.**_

_**He sleeps on the couch and is very thankful that Padraic is away for the weekend. He lays awake for some time because he is very aware that Boo is asleep in his bed.**_

_**Boo panics when she wakes up alone on some strange bed the next morning, despite being fully clothed. She remembers little of the evening before past playing poker with Chibs. **_

_**When Chibs hears she's up he goes in with a cup of tea and explains. Boo is both thankful and embarrassed. It isn't until she gets home that she realizes he could have so easily taken advantage or just left her, but he didn't. He was a perfect gentleman and did his best to make sure she was safe. **_

_**Boo decides to make a move on Chibs. That night before work, she puts on makeup, does her hair, wears tight skinny jeans and a stunning top. **_

_**Chibs notices and assumes that the guy who stood her up has called her up again and will be at the pub. But that doesn't stop him staring all night or waiting for her, as per usual, at the end of the night. **_

_**When Boo finishes for the night, she simply comes round from behind the bar and kisses Chibs, curls her fingers in his hair and snakes one arm around her waist. Chibs kisses her back at once. He tried to stop himself but he can't help but cup her ass in one hand and run his other up and down her side suggestively. **_

_**Chibs decides he has to tell Boo about Fiona, Jimmy and the IRA before anything happens with them. There is always a chance that that will blow back on him and put her in danger and he knows it. He doesn't want to put all that on her three years down the line when she's already in too deep to just walk away if she wants to…**_

Chibs pulled away from Boo's lips with a reluctant sigh. He kept her close by placing his hands on her hips and rubbed their noses together.

"Before this goes any further, I need teh tell yeh a few things lass…" he admits as he stares into Boo's eyes. "Things yeh need teh know before yeh get involved with me."

"Are these things to do with your scars? And Fiona?" Boo asked knowingly.

"Aye lassie, they are." Chibs confirmed. "And if yeh want teh walk away from me after yeh hear it all, I won't blame yeh." He added forlornly.

"Well, lets just see what you have to say first." Boo said, her voice shaking yet determined. She was going to hear him out and she had no idea at all what was coming. He was very vague when he talked about Fiona and his scars. "Walk me home and talk." She added as she held out her hand to him.

"Aye, okay Boo." Chibs nodded as he slipped his hand in hers. A smile forms on his lips when she laces their fingers together. "It all started when I was much the same age as you are now…" he began before detailing how he'd moved to Ireland and all that had happened in the years that had followed. He talked for so long that they remained stood outside Boo's apartment for near an hour as he detailed what'd happened to him.

Chibs had been talking for over an hour and a half before he finally concludes by telling Boo about his sister dying and leaving him to care for Padraic. She's not said a word during the entire time he talked and isn't sure what to say. It's all so crazy, like something from a television show. She is astounded Chibs has been through so much but finds him suddenly more attractive for braving it all, for coming out of it and for telling her. He has earned her respect and admiration.

"So now yeh know my lovely." Chibs sighs after he finishes his tale. "Yeh know it all and if yeh want teh walk away, I won't blame yeh and I won't hold it against yeh… I just had teh tell yeh it all before feelings started to develop between us…"

Boo doesn't say anything. She just gets up onto her tiptoes so that she is level with him. She slowly traces over his scars with her eyes and fingers. He lets her do it, unsure of the reasons but loving the feel of her fingers all the same.

Eventually Boo presses her lips to Chibs'. Unlike before it's a sweet, simple kiss. When she pulls away she smiles at him and runs her fingers over his scars again.

"You went through all that for your family… for your daughter…." She whispered. "Such dedication… such love… it's beautiful. She and Fiona must mean so much to you."

"Fiona did lass, but not any more, not for a long time… my Kerrianne though, she'll always be in my heart and I'll always love her more than life itself." Chibs replied. He wanted to kiss Boo but let her keep control of the situation. He sighed contently as she continued to trace over his scars.

"You have such a wonderful heart…" Boo whispered eventually. She smiled again and gave him another brief kiss. "You did a very brave thing telling me all that and I have the utmost respect for you for doing so." Boo paused here, kissed him again, blushed ever so slightly when she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "And somehow it's made you even more attractive to me than you already were… you're a wonderful man Filip Telford."

"Aye?" Chibs asked as he beamed at Boo and ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Aye." Boo nodded, sounding quite Scottish. She put her hand in his pocket then and smirked when Chibs gasped in shock and lust. She pulled out his phone and typed her number in, called it to prove that it was indeed hers. "Call me." She whispered before pressing Chibs' phone into his hand.

Chibs takes his phone, but Boo's hand too. He slips his free hand into her curls and pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Thank yeh fer givin' me a chance." He whispered against her lips before continuing the kiss. "And fer bein' so understandin' and open minded… yer an amazing young woman Hen and the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meetin'…" and then he continued the kiss again, not letting her go until she insisted that she had to go inside and go to bed.

"Goodnight Filip…" Boo whispered, kissing Chibs one last time before turning and going inside.

"Night Hen…" Chibs replied, before watching her go. Like the first time he walked her home he doesn't stop looking until she disappears into her apartment.

_**Chibs calls Boo the very next day and offers to take her out for lunch. Boo agrees and while they are there it starts to snow and they realize it has been exactly one year since Chibs first walked Boo home.**_

_**Chibs walks Boo home, as usual and she invites him up. They make love for the first time. **_

_**Over the coming months they fall in love with one another, finally telling one another as such about 3 months into their relationship. The decide to keep things 'casual' because of Boo's youth and because of her studies but both know it's more than that.**_

_**The Saturdays when Boo works remain the same as before. They don't act any different around one another until everyone is gone. Often they fuck on the bar or similar and every Saturday night, they return to either Chibs or Boo's place together. **_

_**Boo tells her mother about Chibs and she immediately disapproves because of his age. But when she visits and meets him, he charms her and she is won over.**_

_**Padraic often teases his uncle for having such a young girlfriend but he and Boo get along quite well. She introduces him to her dorm mate Shelly and she and Padraic immediately hit it off. **_

_**When Boo finishes her second year at University, her student accommodation is shut down for refurbishment so she has to move. She doesn't tell Chibs because she doesn't want to make it seem like she's trying to move in, but when he figure's out what is going on, he asks her to move in anyways. Boo accepts. **_

_**When Kerrianne turns 18 she just turns up on her fathers doorstep. She is welcomed with open arms by her father and Boo, who has now been with him for almost 4 years. Padraic has long since moved out and is already married to Shelly. **_

_**The small family live happily together for a year or so and then Jimmy, on the run because he has become a liability and the IRA wants him dead, shows up. He attacks Chibs who kills him in self-defense. **_

_**Boo sees the whole thing and it scares her shitless. The whole incident puts distance between the couple and not even Fiona divorcing Chibs can help them reconcile. Boo is just completely traumatized by seeing Chibs murder someone, even though she knows he would have died if he'd not killed Jimmy.**_

_**Chibs and Boo are on the brink of breaking up. The distance has caused arguments, which get worse and more frequent. Both are devastated by what is happening but neither knows what to do to fix it. **_

_**In the end the simplest of things saves them. They are at a pub for lunch and they don't talk much during the entire meal. It starts snowing heavily as they eat and so Chibs offers to walk Boo home before he returns to work. The couple remember how they fell in love in the first place. **_

_**Boo goes to counseling to get past what she saw. She eventually uses Chibs' life as inspiration for a novel. The same day she receives her first copy of it, she discovers she is pregnant. **_

_**Chibs is utterly elated. He and Boo are right back on track and move in love than even. They soon discover they are having a boy, who they decide to name William after the pub in which they meet. **_

_**Chibs proposes to Boo that Christmas, out in the snow. Boo says yes at once. **_

**So… I got a little carried away with this one! What did you think? A bit cheesy I know but I wanted a story for them that wasn't too tragic and full of violence. But lets face it, it's Chibs and Boo so there had to be some!**

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	63. Juice

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**A request.**_

**Juice – How the story would have played out had Boo fallen for Juice instead**

_**When Boo sees Juice across the lot on his first day as a prospect she is immediately attracted to him, so much so she won't ask Gemma who he is unless she gives herself away.**_

_**Through a little ease dropping she finds out his name is Juice and that he is a computer geek – she immediately tries to learn more about computers. **_

_**A few days later at Chibs patch-in party Boo waits for Gemma in her office rather than the dorm as Juice has been left to close up shop and she wants to watch him.**_

_**He notices her looking and is flattered but is too shy to go over himself. Whenever they catch one another's eye they blush and look away again. **_

_**When Juice takes Boo home after Clay confronts Tig about his bond with Boo, he pulls over to comfort her. He hugs her and tells her things will be okay and as soon as he does, he knows he's in trouble because he can almost feel the electricity between them. **_

_**After dropping her at Gemma's Juice takes some time to go and clear his head. Boo also does the same… she felt the electricity too.**_

_**Any thoughts or idea's Juice had about hooking up with Boo when she hits 18 are gone when she moves in with Tig. He really doesn't want to mess with the SAA who scares him shitless. The electricity however, remains between them. **_

_**When Boo does hit 18 however, he is patched in and Tig doesn't really pay him too much attention… he really considers asking her out and seeing what happens between them.**_

_**Boo meanwhile has been singing Juice's praises for two years in hopes that Tig will grow to like him. Tig knows she fancies him and teases her about it often. Not once does he believe Juice feel the same. **_

_**The thanksgiving after Boo's 18th is spent at the clubhouse while Gemma's is redecorated. Most of the men slink off into the chapel for cigars while Gemma, Luanne and most of the women are in the kitchen. Boo and Juice are left outside alone together…**_

"Hey." Juice grinned as he joined Boo on one of the picnic tables, where she was reading in the last of the sunlight. "What you reading?" he asked.

"Hey Juicy." Boo replied as she put her book aside. "I'm trying to read 'Misery' by Stephen King but I can't get back into it right now." She sighed. "I find it so hard to concentrate on anything at the moment…"

"Whys that?" Juice asked as he shifted closer to Boo. He longed to put his arm around her shoulder but he didn't have the courage to do so.

"I really don't know." Boo admitted dismally. "Guess with all my schoolwork finished I've got nothing to do but sit around and wait to go to college… somehow that is very draining."

"Aww, poor Boo." Juice chuckled as he gingerly patted her knee. "Why didn't you just go to college this year, a year early?"

"I wanted a break… only now that I have it I want to start working again!" Boo giggled. "Pathetic isn't it?"

"No… no I think it's cute." Juice muttered, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Your mind is always going a million miles an hour… it's amazing."

Juice could barely look at Boo but he forced himself to retain eye contact with her. He grinned when her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Yeah?" Boo asked skeptically yet hopefully.

"Yeah… you're amazing Boo." Juice admitted. "You're the most amazing girl I know… shit, you're so amazing I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you Boo."

"Just how crazy are we talking here?" Boo asked, giggling softly. She shifted closer to Juice as she spoke and laced their fingers together.

"So crazy…" said Juice as he leaned right into Boo so that their lips were just an inch apart. "That I'm willing to risk the wrath of Tig just to do this…"

And then he kissed her. It is a very sweet and innocent kiss but it leaves both Boo and Juice alike breathless.

"Wow…" Boo whispered when they broke apart. "That was… that was some kiss."

"Yeah." Juice nodded in way of reply. "It really was."

And then he kissed her again, passionately this time; all teeth and tongue and roaming hands…

_**Tig is livid when he realizes Juice has made a move on Boo. He thinks Juice was trying to take advantage and refuses to believe the whole thing was mutual despite knowing about Boo's feelings for Juice. **_

_**Boo ends up having a blazing row with Tig that leads her to walk out. She packs a bag and goes to Juice's place. Both are emotion and upset, angry and scared of Tig and this leads them into bed together.**_

_**Boo refuses to go home. Tig begs and pleads with her but she won't come round, mostly because Tig continues to belittle and ridicule Juice. He tells her he doesn't mind if she is an Ol' Lady but doesn't want her with Juice as he doesn't think he can protect her. He'd much rather she was with someone like Chibs or even Happy.**_

_**The more Tig pushes on the whole Juice thing and makes fun of him, the more Boo pulls away. Tig just gets more and more spiteful and angry so in the end Boo just cuts off all contact with him.**_

_**Tig flies off the handle. He attacks Juice in the clubhouse and obviously comes out on top as Juice isn't much of a fighter in comparison. Tig sees this as proof that Juice can't defend Boo and orders Juice to leave her. **_

_**Boo shows up not long after that after hearing that happened. She slaps Tig right across the face in front of everyone and calls him every bad name under the sun. She then reveals Juice's crow, inked on her shoulder blade as well as two tiny little lightening blots – one behind each ear. **_

_**Boo takes Juice home and has the prospects collect all her things from Tig's. Juice suggests transferring to another charter if things don't improve. Boo isn't sure but thinks it may be their best option. **_

_**By the time Boo starts college she and Juice are seriously considering transferring to Tacoma. **_

_**Juice ends up putting the transfer request on the table as Tig continues to cause problems for him and Boo. He just won't let them be because he thinks Juice is unworthy and undeserving. **_

_**Tig of course, refuses the transfer but everyone else agrees to it meaning Juice cannot transfer. **_

_**Chibs takes Juice aside and tells him he needs to prove his worth to Tig. He offers to train him in secret and then, when Juice is ready, set up a boxing match between Juice and Tig. The Scotsman just wants to see the young couple happy.**_

_**For the next few months Chibs trains Juice into a little fighter. He doesn't have the skill that Chibs has but he is a lot quicker than the Scotsman who himself is faster than Tig. Chibs believes this will give Juice the edge.**_

_**Juice and Boo have been together over a year by the time the match is set up. Everyone but Chibs puts money on Tig. **_

_**The fight is close and Juice is almost knocked out but in the end it is his speed that wins him the fight. He is able to get in at least two punches in the time it takes Tig to get in one stronger blow. Juice knocks Tig out.**_

_**Tig still hates Juice, hates that he is with Boo and that his relationship with her has suffered because of Juice but he has to relent and agree Juice can take care of her. **_

_**Over the coming years Boo and Tig repair their relationship. Juice and Boo are happy simply living together as a couple without moving forward or looking at marriage and kids. **_

_**When Juice realizes he is going to go down for the church assault however, he proposes to Boo. They have been together a long while and he knows Boo is 'the one'. He proposes in Ireland after Abel is rescued. He just gets down on one knee in front of everyone, spur of the moment and Boo says yes.**_

_**She spends the 14 months he is inside planning their wedding. She knows prison is affecting Juice but thinks he'll be okay once he is released, as does everyone else.**_

_**When Juice does get out however things have changed between them. He is slightly distant and not as affectionate and devoted as he once was. **_

_**Suddenly he becomes even more distant and barely even talks to Boo. The young brunette worries for him and believes he is in real trouble – especially because of the cartel deal – but he won't tell her anything.**_

_**Boo is pregnant by this point, having managed to conceive with Juice during one of their conjugal visit's that she was able to 'buy' off the guards using the profits from her books. She doesn't tell Juice however because somehow she knows it wont make him happy. **_

_**One day Boo discovers a note from Juice confessing everything from the coke he stole to rico, his father being black and ratting on the club. The note is a suicide note and Juice begs her to burn it after she has read it. He tells her he knows about the baby and loves her and it more than anything but he cannot live with himself knowing what he's done. He begs for her forgiveness and asks that she take the best care of their child. He tells her he will miss her and that he will always watch out for her.**_

_**Devastated, grief-stricken and convinced Juice is dead, Boo destroys the letter as asked and does the unthinkable by throwing herself into the path of a high-speed train, dying instantly. **_

_**When Juice realizes what has happened he tries to make another attempt on his life but Chibs manages to stop him. He really lays into Juice about it and tell him its not what Boo would have wanted. Juice comes clean to Chibs about EVERYTHING and begs him to put a bullet in his head.**_

_**Chibs hates what Juice has done, his betrayal of the club but gives him a quick and pain free death for although he has ratted on the club he feels sorry for the lad and knows he was pushed to the limit. He also knows Juice has suffered enough because of Boo's death as well as that of their unborn child, who is transpires was a girl. **_

_**The couple is buried together on the same day with only Chibs knowing the truth – he tells everyone Juice committed suicide to be with Boo. He never tells anybody what Juice did and continues to visit the couple's grave every week until his own death. **_

**I'm all moved now and trying to get back into the swing of things but it is taking a few days as I've still got things to sort out and I've been very busy trying to settle here in Colchester, plus Uni starts Monday! Will do my very best to keep updating as much as possible. **

_**I'm open to drabble suggestions/requests so if there is a drabble you'd like to read, let me know!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
